


Les Vices de l'Âme

by Blihioma



Series: Pêchés Capitaux [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romance, Seven Deadly Sins, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Défi : Pêchés Capitaux - L'Homme est un être de vices et de pêchés, mais est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? Les années passent, les races évolues, mais les pêchés sont toujours là, sont-ils donc vraiment un mal des Hommes ? Ou ne sont-ils qu'une partie de nous qui nous permettent d'apprécier la vie ? / Multi-Couple : Gabriel, Crowley, Benny, Castiel, Lucifer, Dean et Michael





	1. Acedia : La prochaine fois - Gabriel x Harry

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Supernatural appartient à Eric Kipke qui a créé la série et à McG qui la produit et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol) 

 **Rating**  : K+

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Supernatural

 **Warning**  : Spoiler Harry Potter et Supernatural Saison 5 

 **Pairing**  : Gabriel x Harry 

 **Défi** : Les Sept Pêchés

 **Définition** **(à titre d’information)** : Paresse ou Acédie (en latin _Acedia_ ) est _un mal de l’âme qui s’exprime par l’ennui, ainsi que par le dégoût pour la prière, la pénitence et la lecture spirituelle_.

Bonjour les petites gens, voici un petit projet qui se terminera en sept chapitres, un par pêché, avec un petit chapitre explicatif si vous aussi vous souhaitez participer à ce défi ! Car en effet, cela en est un que je réalise avec **Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre** , qui a de son côté choisi le fandom HP/Tolkien.

J’espère que ses petites histoires vous plairont, au passage, il y a un couple différent à chaque fois, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voir !

Allez, bonne lecture :) 

**°0o0°**

**_Acedia : La prochaine fois_ **

**…**

«  _La Paresse des autres est une menace pour la mienne._  » - Ylipe

La cloche de l’église résonnait au loin, attirant l’attention d’Harry, paresseusement allongé dans un grand lit aux draps vert forêt. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers la fenêtre ouverte d’où une douce brise pénétrait dans l’appartement, les rafraichissant agréablement en ce jour d’été. Installé à la fenêtre, se trouvait également Gabriel, qui semblait observer le bâtiment religieux avec avidité.

« Tu veux aller prier ? » Demanda le jeune homme en roulant sur le côté, pour regarder son interlocuteur.

Gabriel tourna la tête vers lui, une grimace dégoûtée et à la fois envieuse. Il hésitait clairement sur ce qu’il devait faire. Il avait quitté le Ciel depuis si longtemps, abandonnant presque tout ce qui faisait de lui un ange, mais ses frères et sœurs continuaient de lui manquer. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas rentrer, pas après ce qu’il s’était passé là-bas et ce qu’il continuait sûrement de se passer. Cette guerre civile, cette guerre familiale qui les déchiraient tous…  La disparition de leur père avait été la goutte de trop.

« Non, je doute que Père m’entende de toute façon, et puis je suis trop connu en tant que pédéraste dans le village pour me présenter là-bas. »

« Ah bon ? Quel jeune et vulnérable enfant as-tu corrompu ? » Fit ironiquement le sorcier, alors que Gabriel s’éloignait de la fenêtre pour venir s’asseoir à côté de lui.

L’ancien ange laissa une de ses mains s’appuyer à côté de son visage, alors qu’il se tournait vers le jeune homme allongé dans ses draps, se penchant à moitié au-dessus de lui. Son autre main caressa la douce joue du plus jeune, ses doigts s’égarant malencontreusement dans son cou et sur son épaule.

« Je pense qu’il faisait référence au bel adonis aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux verts qui vient souvent me rendre visite. De loin, tu dois paraître assez juvénile à leurs yeux. » Murmura Gabriel dans un souffle.

Harry n’avait pas les idées assez claires pour se décider s’il devait sentir offenser ou s’il devait apprécier les compliments de l’ange. Il glissa plutôt ses mains sur les épaules de l’homme penché au-dessus de lui, les faisant se rejoindre dans sa nuque, jouant avec quelques boucles blondes qui venaient cajoler ses doigts.

« Je devrais arrêter de venir te voir ? »

« Surtout pas. » Répondit l’ancien ange avant de se pencher pour effleurer ses lèvres, dans un baiser papillon délicat.

Harry tenta de redresser la tête pour l’approfondir un peu plus, pour goûter à ses lèvres tentatrices, mais Gabriel s’éloigna avec un petit sourire narquois.

Il se laissa plutôt tomber à ses côtés, dans la place libre du lit en gloussant légèrement. Il l’attira ensuite dans ses bras et le sorcier se laissa faire, un peu déçu qu’ils n’aillent pas plus loin. Cependant il respectait aussi ces moments où Gabriel n’avaient envie de ne rien faire, de laisser simplement le temps s’écouler sans lui, sans eux. Ils étaient aussi agréables que tous ces instants qu’ils passaient ensemble. Harry se pelotonna contre l’ancien ange, se rapprochant assez pour entendre les battements paresseux du cœur de Gabriel et sentir la chaleur de son corps. Leurs jambes s’emmêlèrent et le blond passa son bras autour de sa taille.

« Demain je t’emmènerais à la plage. » Murmura Gabriel à son amant, sachant à quel point celui-ci aimait la mer.

« C’est ce que tu disais déjà hier, avant-hier et la semaine dernière. » Répliqua Harry, sans pour autant que son ton soit accusateur.

L’ancien ange était toujours pleins de volonté, d’envie d’aventures, mais au moment de partir, il finissait toujours par changer d’avis, préférant rester là où il se trouvait, abandonnant ses rêves de nouveaux horizons. Harry ne s’en souciait pas vraiment, il aimait juste être avec Gabriel, profiter de sa présence.

Peu importait pour lui de ne jamais partir avec son ange voir les plages de Grèce et ses villages de maisons blanches, ou de ne jamais visiter l’Afrique et ses fauves féroces. Cette petite maison dans le sud de la France lui convenait très bien, tant que Gabriel restait avec lui. Ils iraient juste «  _la prochaine fois_  » quand que ce soit.

Pendant un instant, le sorcier eut l’impression d’entendre des ailes s’étendre au-dessus d’eux, mais il ne vit rien de tel quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il se réinstalla donc confortablement contre son compagnon, sans se douter qu’il ne s’était pas trompé et qu’une grande aile blanche les cachait du monde dans un cocon de lumière. Il se sentait si bien malgré la chaleur de ce mois d’été, qu’Harry se rendormit rapidement.

Il se mit alors à rêver, à rêver de la première fois où il avait rencontré cet ange paresseux.

_Il n’avait pas encore treize ans, et il fuyait autant que possible la maison des Dursley, et plus particulièrement la tante Marge. Il s’était rendu comme d’habitude dans le petit parc qui se trouvait à proximité de la maison. Avec la nuit jeta son manteau sur la ville, l’endroit était relativement désert et il ne craignait pas de croiser Dudley ou ses amis puisque le premier se trouvait affalé devant la télé en ce moment-même._

_Le repas était terminé et il en avait profité pour sortir, Marge avait une fois de plus été exécrable, mais ça ne l’étonnait pas vraiment. Il avait juste besoin de se changer les idées, d’oublier les propos blessants de sa tante par alliance. Il s’était assis machinalement sur la balançoire, sa place préférée dans le parc, sans se rendre compte qu’il n’était pas vraiment seul. Lorsqu’il releva la tête, il croisa le regard bleu et profond d’un homme assis nonchalamment sur un banc, quasiment en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant que l’homme blond ne lui sourit et se présente :_

_« Bonjour, je m’appelle Loki, et toi ? »_

_« Harry… » Répondit l’adolescent, surpris que l’homme l’aborde._

_Le regard bleu voyagea un instant vers sa cicatrice en forme d’éclair, faisant se tendre le plus jeune, mais il ne montra aucun signe de reconnaissance, se détournant rapidement de son front. Loki fut celui qui commença la conversation, posant les questions et laissant Harry lui répondre, puis le tout jeune sorcier prit enfin véritablement part à la discussion, développant plus loin que ces réponses quasiment monotones._

_Avant même qu’Harry ne s’en rende compte, le soleil se levait au loin, colorant le ciel d’orange, de rose et de violet. A ce moment-là, Loki se leva et attrapa la main de son jeune interlocuteur pour la serrer. Celui-ci sentit son cœur s’apaiser totalement des nombreux tourments qui agitaient constamment son âme, ce n’était plus seulement ses ennuis avec la tante Marge qui s’éloignait de lui, comme lors de la conversation. De nouveau, ils se regardèrent, plongeant leurs deux regards captivants l’un dans l’autre. Loki fut celui qui rompit le premier le contact en lui souriant chaleureusement._

_« A la prochaine fois, Harry. »_

_Pendant tout son séjour chez les Dursley, le sorcier était revenu dans le parc, guettant l’arrivé de cet étrange homme apaisant. Même après s’être installé au Chaudron Baveur, il passait chaque jour quelques heures à la fenêtre, s’attendant presqu’à voir l’homme passer au coin d’une rue. Pourtant cela n’arriva pas et il retourna à Poudlard en Septembre._

_Finalement, ce fut de nouveau le 25 juillet qu’il le croisa. A la même heure, dans le même parc, à la même place. Harry lui proposa cette fois de marcher un peu, mais Loki fit la moue et dit qu’il était très bien ici, alors le sorcier lui fit un sourire amusé et s’assit à côté de lui. Ils parlèrent de nouveau toute la nuit et au petit matin, Loki s’en alla de nouveau. Le petit manège d’Harry recommença, il se remit à chercher l’homme dans le parc toutes les nuits, sans succès, avant de le retrouver l’année suivante._

_Chaque année, à la même date, à la même heure, au même endroit, il était là. Harry se surprit à se sentir extrêmement proche de l’homme, bien plus proche que de ses amis qu’il côtoyait pourtant plus de neuf mois par an. Loki n’attendait rien de lui, il voulait juste discuter, parler de tout et de rien, écouter Harry lui confier ses problèmes, ses doutes et ses peurs. Hermione et Ron, même s’ils ne le montraient, espéraient toujours quelque chose de lui : des bonnes notes, une bonne attitude, son soutient, son aide, ils attendaient qu’il fasse face au danger aussi, même s’ils ne le disaient jamais explicitement… Mais Loki ne faisait rien de tout ça, en fait c’était plutôt Harry qui espérait à chaque fois que l’homme serait une oreille attentive pour lui._

_Puis la guerre eut lieu… Harry eut tout juste le temps de voir Loki une dernière fois avant que l’Ordre ne vienne le chercher et cette fois-là, ce fut lui qui serra la main de celui qui était devenu à ses yeux son ami, en lui disant « à la prochaine fois ». Cela avait scellé une promesse qu’il s’était silencieusement fait et ce fut pour la remplir qu’il se battu jusqu’au bout, sans jamais abandonné. Après que Voldemort lui ait lancé la Malédiction de la Mort dans la forêt, il fut soulagé de se rendre compte qu’il n’aurait pas à rompre sa promesse, ce fut sa première pensée à son réveil._

_Quand il se présenta ce 25 juillet 1997 à Loki, celui-ci le regarda de haut en bas et lui fit un demi-sourire :_

_« Tu n’es plus vraiment humain. »_

_« Et toi tu ne l’as jamais été. » Répliqua Harry avec humour, avant que son sourire ne tombe de son visage. « Je veux partir avec toi… »_

_A ce moment-là Loki lui avait tendu la main, lui disant tout simplement :_

_« Alors viens. »_

_Ils étaient partis à travers le monde et Harry avait appris à connaître un peu plus son compagnon de voyage, commençant à avoir des sentiments qu’il pensa déplacés au début, avant de les accepter. Loki finit par lui raconter son histoire, ainsi que la vérité sur celui qu’il était et ce qu’il était. Le sorcier devenu immortel n’en fut qu’à moitié surpris, il s’attendait à quelque chose comme ça, mais pas à une histoire d’anges, de démons et de Dieux. Il ne fit pourtant aucune remarque et quand Loki, devenu Gabriel pour lui, décida qu’il ne voulait plus voyager pour au moins les prochains siècles, Harry partit seul à la conquête du monde, n’oubliant pas de toujours revenir à la maison, pour retrouver celui qu’il aimait._

Quand le sorcier ouvrit les yeux après une sieste bien méritée, Gabriel le regardait tendrement et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire. L’ancien ange répondit à son sourire et embrassa son front.

« A la prochaine fois ? » Demanda le blond, quand il vit Harry jeter un coup d’œil à l’horloge.

L’immortel se tourna vers lui et le regarda longuement, avant de se réinstaller contre Gabriel, surprenant ce dernier. Harry n’avait jamais pu rester au moment endroit plus d’une semaine, semblant sans cesse avoir la bougeotte et l’ancien ange ne pouvait que le comprendre : il avait été enfermé toute sa vie, chez les Durlseys, puis à Poudlard et finalement dans son rôle de Sauveur du Monde Magique. Lorsque finalement il s’était enfui de tout ça, il avait voulu découvrir le monde et Gabriel l’avait accompagné, avant finalement de se lasser.

Harry avait alors continué à voyager sans lui, revenant le voir régulièrement, mais il finissait aussi toujours par repartir. Parfois cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir si plein de vie, d’autres fois cela le rendait triste de voir son seul ami, la seule personne qui connaissait la vérité à son propos, et son amant repartir, mais il ne l’avait jamais retenu. Le voir ainsi refuser de partir à l’aventure, à la découverte de nouvelles choses, était donc aussi inquiétant que réjouissant pour lui.

« Harry ? »

« Une prochaine fois. » Répondit le jeune homme qui approchait bientôt de son premier siècle. « Pour l’instant, je veux juste traîner avec toi… »

Gabriel ne put retenir son sourire et il serra Harry un peu plus contre lui. Peu importe si son sorcier finissait par changer d’avis demain, la semaine prochaine ou dans deux mois, pour repartir sur les routes, entendre ses mots le combla pour les deux cent cinquante prochaines années.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce premier pêché ! La Paresse !

Le prochain sera l’Avarice ;)

Au début, je devais m’arrêter juste avant le rêve, mais Améthyste m’a dit de continuer un peu pour voir ce que ça donnait : j’avais une idée de continuation, mais je n’étais pas sûre que cela conviendrait au texte. Finalement, je pense que vous êtes contents qu’elle m’ait poussé à continuer non ? xD

Il n’y a pas de dates précises pour chaque chapitre, on fait quand on a le temps et surtout les idées, et on attend que l’autre est fini pour publier, ça nous motive !

Bon eh bien c’est tout pour le moment, je vous laisse et n’oubliez pas…

_Une_ _review_ _ou un sort !_


	2. Avaritia : La maladie du Pêché - Crowley x Harry

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Supernatural appartient à Eric Kipke qui a créé la série et à McG qui la produit et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)  

 **Rating**  : K+ 

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort 

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Supernatural 

 **Warning**  : Spoiler Harry Potter et Supernatural Saison 5  

 **Pairing**  : Crowley x Harry

 **Défi** : Les Sept Pêchés 

 **Définition** **(à titre d’information)** : Avarice (en latin  _Avaritia_ ) est  _un état d’esprit qui consiste à ne pas vouloir se séparer de ses biens et richesses_  

Bonjour les petites gens, voici un petit projet qui se terminera en sept chapitres, un par pêché, avec un petit chapitre explicatif si vous aussi vous souhaitez participer à ce défi ! Car en effet, cela en est un que je réalise avec  **Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre** , qui a de son côté choisi le fandom HP/Silmarillion de l’univers de Tolkien. 

J’espère que ses petites histoires vous plairont, au passage, il y a un couple différent à chaque fois, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voir ! 

Allez, bonne lecture :)

**°0o0°**

**_Avaritia : La maladie du Pêché_**  

 **…**  

«  _L’avarice est comme le feu, plus on y met de bois, plus il brûle._  » - Proverbe

Harry s’était senti vide après sa victoire sur Voldemort. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire de sa vie, il avançait sans vraiment voir un avenir possible, les jours s’écoulaient autour de lui sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Kreattur prenait soin de lui, en fait l’elfe de maison était presque son seul contact. Hermione était retourné à Poudlard et elle avait essayé de convaincre Ron et Harry d’en faire de même, mais le rouquin avait préféré commencer sa formation d’Auror, tandis que leur troisième ami avait simplement décliné l’offre, sans autre projet.

Il n’était pas sorti souvent du Grimmaul Place, pour éviter les journalistes sorciers qui pourraient le traquer. Quand Crowley était venu le trouver, il semblait déjà presque mort. Le démon des carrefours, lui avaient alors tenus ses mots :

« Puisque la vie ne vous sers plus rien, je propose de vous acheter ton âme. »

Le sorcier l’avait regardé avec surprise, il ne savait pas d’où l’homme sortait et il dut d’ailleurs retenir Kreattur pour que son elfe n’attaque pas son premier visiteur depuis trois ans. Il l’avait détaillé de haut en bas, passant sur son costard parfaitement taillé, qui lui allait comme un gant. Crowley s’attendait à des questions, à de la peur peut-être, ou éventuellement à une acceptation indifférente, mais certainement pas à l’éclat de plaisir qui brilla dans le regard de son nouveau partenaire d’affaires :

« Je pensais que vous passeriez plus tôt. Luna m’a prévenu de votre visite et elle m’a promis beaucoup de ce marché, j’espère que vous serez à la hauteur. »

Crowley en fut stupéfait, il resta un moment interdit, figé sur place, mais il se reprit et ricana sombrement. Harry demanda à Kreattur de préparer un dîner pour ce soir, à la hauteur de leur invité – le démon fut d’ailleurs très amusé quand l’elfe de maison l’évalua d’un regard et renifla dédaigneusement – avant de l’amener à son bureau. Le jeune Lord se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de velours bleu, aux détails argentés, et proposa un siège aussi royal, mais aux couleurs vertes et argents. Crowley s’y installa de bon cœur, plus qu’intrigué par ce qui résulterait de ce marché. Visiblement, une voyante n’avait prédit à son partenaire d’affaires, que de bonnes choses. Avait-elle également mentionnée la contrepartie ?

« Alors, vous voulez mon âme, mais que me proposez-vous en échange ? »

« Ne serait-ce pas à moi de vous demander ce que vous désirez ? » Répliqua Crowley avec un sourire amusé.

« Ce serait beaucoup moins intéressant, essayons d’innover un peu pour cette fois. »

Le démon lui proposa alors les choses habituelles que lui demandaient les humains en règle générale, même s’il savait que cela n’intéresserait pas son client. Harry refusa alors encore plus d’argent, grimaça explicitement quand Crowley lui proposa une vie heureuse avec Ginny, rigola quand on lui offrit de devenir beau et populaire, n’eut besoin que d’un regard amusé quand le démon essaya de lui vendre un pouvoir infini. Crowley aurait dû se sentir vexé, énervé, ennuyé, mais il ne faisait que s’amuser lui-aussi à se creuser la tête pour présenter des idées plus folles et extravagantes les unes que les autres.

L’heure du repas finit par arriver et Harry l’invita à rester. Le démon accepta de bon cœur, cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas passé un aussi bon moment. Par réflexe, il proposa au sorcier son bras, en gentleman qu’il était et après une demi-minute de réflexions, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier haussa les épaules avant de poser sa main sur le bras tendu.

Kreattur joua de bonne grâce les serveurs, se rappelant sûrement avec nostalgie ces jours où la famille Black mangeait ensemble autour de cette même table. Crowley et Harry passèrent un bon moment, discutant cette fois de l’autre, même si Crowley faisait encore quelques tentatives, notamment quand le dessert arriva :

« Et pour une quantité infinie de tarte à la mélasse ? »

« … Vous me tentez… Mais ce ne serais pas raisonnable. » Répondit Harry en gémissant de bonheur lorsqu’il avala un autre morceau de ladite tarte.

Le démon des carrefours passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches au son, avant de sourire plaisamment :

« Vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous le souhaitez, Harry. »

Le sorcier sourit en entendant son _invité_ , ronronner son prénom.

« Seulement si _tu_ en fais de même. »

« Volontiers. »

Finalement Crowley raccompagna le jeune homme devant sa chambre. Cela semblait presqu’idiot car c’était le genre d’attitude que l’on pouvait se permettre quand deux personnes sortaient, et pourtant aucun des deux ne remit en cause leur comportement. Harry se tourna vers le démon après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il réfléchit à ses mots et demanda finalement :

« Tu seras toujours là demain ? »

« Vendrais-tu ton âme pour ça ? » Demanda Crowley, plus par réflexe que par réelle intention de conclure ce marché de cette façon.

Harry sembla y réfléchir un moment avant de lui faire un demi-sourire presque timide :

« Peut-être bien. »

Crowley ressentit quelque chose dans ses vieux os. Ce n’était pas la satisfaction d’avoir réussi à fixer un accord, un contrat, mais quelque chose avait remué en lui. Avant même qu’il ne pense à le faire, il se penchait déjà pour embrasser le sorcier britannique.

**oOo**

« Pourquoi pas ? » Râla la démone en sifflant à l’encontre de Crowley.

Assis dans son bureau richement décoré, le roi de la croisée des chemins regarda son interlocutrice avec une indifférence non feinte. A côté de lui, Harry dégustait un thé qu’il n’avait jamais goûté, au miel et à l’extrait de violette. Le parfum était divin et le goût était un régal pour ses papilles.

« Tu veux bien me louer n’importe quelle âme, mais pas la sienne ?! Tu te fous de moi Crowley ?!! » Cria la jeune femme au physique fatale, en pointant l’âme sorcière de son magnifique doigt manucuré.

« Lilith, ne jure pas dans ma demeure veux-tu ? Nous sommes des personnes civilisées et nous pouvons nous exprimer sans user de mots aussi disgracieux. »

Harry cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse qu’il porta de nouveau à ses lèvres.

« Réponds-moi Crowley ! » Exigea Lilith, d’une voix qu’elle croyait sûrement impérieuse.

Jamais auparavant le démon des carrefours n’auraient osé se dresser contre l’ancienne femme d’Adam, mais depuis qu’il avait récupérer l’âme d’Harry, les choses avaient changés : il avait récupérer une partie de ses pouvoirs et les portes des âmes sorcières lui furent ouvertes, lui permettant de gagner rapidement en puissance, assez pour se hisser à la place de roi de la croisée des chemins.

« Je n’ai aucune obligation de le faire, Lilith. » Déclara calmement Crowley en attrapant sa propre tasse de thé.

Les deux hommes regardèrent presqu’avec une fascination commune et morbide la démone, Reine des Enfers en l’absence de Lucifer, fulminer. C’était un petit plaisir de la vie… Ou plutôt de la mort.

« Alors cède-moi dix âmes. » Cracha la sublime femme entre ses dents.

« Non. Je ne donne rien, je ne vends rien et je ne loue rien. Il va falloir te faire une raison Lilith, tu t’es adressé au mauvais démon pour faire des affaires. Je ne scelle de contrat qu’avec des humains, ce sont les plus rentables. »

« Quoi ? Mais à quoi te servent-ils dans ce cas-là ? » S’exclama-t-elle, ne comprenant plus rien.

Il n’y a pas si longtemps, Crowley était son bras droit, il lui obéissait au doigt et à l’œil, il ne faisait jamais rien pour la contrarier, mais depuis qu’il était revenu avec l’âme de ce sorcier, après avoir ressuscité deux âmes, plus rien n’était pareil… Il avait commencé petit à petit à se détacher d’elle, pour finalement prendre totalement son indépendance. Cela la faisait rager d’avouer de plus qu’il en avait le pouvoir, et qu’elle risquait trop à essayer de le ramener à ses côtés…

« Qui sait. » Répliqua Crowley en haussant les épaules.

Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de se questionner sur ce qu’il lui passait par la tête. Il était un démon après tout, il avait sa propre logique qui n’avait pas forcément de sens pour les autres. Depuis quelques temps, il aimait emmagasiner les choses, notamment les âmes et il ne supportait plus de les céder, de les prêter ou quoi que ce soit, s’il n’obtenait pas une rétribution énorme en échange. Visiblement il avait attrapé l’Avarice, mais il s’en préoccupait à peine. Ce n’était qu’un Pêché après tout, peut-être qu’il finirait par «  _guérir_  » ou bien resterait-il ainsi.

De toute façon, atteint ou non de ce Pêché, il n’aurait jamais laissé Harry s’éloigner de lui, surtout pour une mission aussi dangereuse que celle que voulait entreprendre son ancienne supérieure. Pendant une très longue semaine, Harry et Crowley avaient vécus à deux dans la maison du 12 Grimmauld Place, passant leur temps à faire connaissance ou des affaires – pour le démon – à partager des repas et à s’activer dans un lit le soir venu ou à toute heure de la journée. Mais finalement, Harry était venu le voir un matin, un testament à la main.

Ils étaient sortis au Chemin de Traverse pour rejoindre la banque des sorciers, Gringotts. Tous les sorciers et sorcières qu’ils croisèrent les regardèrent, mais pour une fois aucun n’osa s’approcher, peut-être à cause de la sombre énergie de Crowley. Harry avait déposé son testament auprès d’un gobelin et s’était occupé des quelques formalités restantes. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés sans un mot et le sorcier avait enfin fait son _vœu_.

Deux jours plus tard, il observa de loin Remus et Nymphadora serrer leur fils de cinq ans, encore eux-mêmes sous le choc de leur retour. A quelques pas d’eux, Andromeda était effondré, pleurant à chaude larme. Elle n’arrivait pas à y croire, mais ils n’étaient pas des illusions, ni des sorciers sous Polynectar… Harry sourit à leur bonheur et se tourna vers Crowley. Sans un mot, ils rentrèrent au 12 Grimmauld Place et ils passèrent de longues minutes à s’observer dans le blanc des yeux. Le sorcier finit par prendre la parole :

« Crowley, j’atteste que mon souhait est bien devenu réalité et je te cède mon âme selon les termes de notre contrat. »

Harry était devenu dès lors l’entière propriété du démon, retournant en Géhenne à ses côtés. Avec un petit extra… En effet, Kreattur avait refusé de quitter son maître, celui qui avait vengé son jeune maître Regulus et à qui il devait tant, même dans la mort. L’âme du vieil elfe de maison s’était donc joint à leur descente en Enfers.

Le lendemain la nouvelle de la mort d’Harry ne fit pas la une des journaux. Ce fut la nouvelle de la résurrection _divine_ des deux Héros de Guerre, Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, qui fut sur toutes les lèvres. Seule Luna avait souri aux étoiles quand elle sentit l’âme de son amie quitter la terre, il ne serait désormais plus seul. Il appartenait maintenant au démon des carrefours, aujourd’hui et à jamais.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce second pêché ! L’Avarice ! 

Le prochain sera la Gourmandise ;) 

Pour ce chapitre, j’ai mis un peu plus l’accent sur l’histoire entre Crowley et Harry, mais en même temps, Crowley étant un démon, c’est un être de vices par défaut XD Mais bon, je pensais faire la première partie plus courte, elle m’a un peu échappé des mains, vous vous retrouvez donc avec deux parties de taille égale… x)

Il n’y a pas de dates précises pour chaque chapitre, on fait quand on a le temps et surtout les idées, et on attend que l’autre est fini pour publier, ça nous motive ! 

Bon eh bien c’est tout pour le moment, je vous laisse et n’oubliez pas… 

 _Une review ou un sort !_  


	3. Gula : A la source - Benny x Harry

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Supernatural appartient à Eric Kipke qui a créé la série et à McG qui la produit et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol) 

 **Rating**  : K+

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Supernatural

 **Warning**  : Spoiler Harry Potter et Supernatural Saison 8

 **Pairing**  : Benny x Harry 

 **Défi** : Les Sept Pêchés

 **Définition** **(à titre d’information)** : Gourmandise (en latin _Gula_ ) est _un d_ _ésir d'aliments jugés particulièrement agréables, qui peut-être considéré comme un défaut ou une faute_

Bonjour les petites gens, voici un petit projet qui se terminera en sept chapitres, un par pêché, avec un petit chapitre explicatif si vous aussi vous souhaitez participer à ce défi ! Car en effet, cela en est un que je réalise avec **Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre** , qui a de son côté choisi le fandom HP/Silmarillion (de l'univers de Tolkien donc).

J’espère que ses petites histoires vous plairont, au passage, il y a un couple différent à chaque fois, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voir !

Allez, bonne lecture :) 

**°0o0°**

**_Gula : A la source_ **

**…**

«  _La Gourmandise commence quand on n'a plus faim_ » - Alphonse Daudet

Il n’arrivait pas à s’arrêter. Le souffle erratique contre sa joue ne l’aidait pas non plus dans ce sens. Des mains s’agrippèrent à son pull déchiré et tâché de sang. C’était la première fois qu’il le touchait. Il avait toujours fui le contact auparavant, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais la chaleur qui se dégageait de l’autre embrouilla son esprit, l’empêchant de réfléchir et de se concentrer.

Il n’avait qu’en tête la saveur délicieuse et épaisse qui coulait au fond de sa gorge, ce délicieux nectar dont il avait tant rêvé pendant des années et des années, sans chercher toutefois à l’avoir. Il avait bien trop de respect envers _lui_ pour le lui prendre. Il n’aurait sûrement pas pu l’attraper de toute façon. Mais maintenant c’était différent, _il_ était à sa merci, incapable de fuir loin de lui, incapable de l’empêcher de lui prendre son sang.

Le liquide vital explosait sur sa langue, émerveillant ses papilles.

Il n’avait pas besoin de se nourrir, ils étaient morts après tout, ils étaient dans le Purgatoire, les besoins quotidiens et nécessaires dans le monde vivant, n’avaient plus aucune valeur ici. De nombreux monstres continuaient d’agir comme si de rien n’était, pour préserver un sentiment de vie, mais ce n’était qu’une illusion.

Ce n’était cependant pas son cas et plusieurs décennies, voir un centenaire, au Purgatoire n’y avait rien changé. Cependant quand il s’était réveillé, l’odeur avait presqu’agressé son fin odorat et il n’avait pas pu se retenir. Il en avait tant rêvé ! Il se croyait même encore dans un rêve alors qu’il vidait sa victime de son sang, incapable de s’arrêter. Il fredonnait de joie et de bonheur, les yeux fermés de peur que son rêve ne le quitte s’il les ouvrait.

« Benny… » Murmura une voix sans force. « Si tu n’arrêtes pas… Je vais vraiment mourir… »

Cela fit immédiatement reculer le vampire, arrachant plutôt violemment ses crocs aiguisés de la gorge de sa victime. Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit geignement de douleur et Benny ouvrit les yeux pour croiser un regard vert qu’il connaissait bien. Il s’approche alors de nouveau, devant faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas fixer la blessure qu’il avait faite et qui saignait encore beaucoup.

« Harry ? Harry… Je… Je t’ai cherché… »

« Et tu m’as trouvé. » Répondit faiblement son interlocuteur à l’apparence plutôt jeune, avec un petit sourire.

Benny semblait pouvoir fixer son ancien ami comme ça encore longtemps, mais il devait faire quelque chose pour sa blessure, il aurait à regarder son cadavre, un cadavre dont il ne pourrait pas retrouver l’âme au Purgatoire.

Il se mit donc à lécher la blessure, la langue des vampires ayant des capacités de guérison. Il ne put cependant s’empêcher de téter les quelques gouttes de sang plus ou moins séchés qui se trouvaient autour, il sentait si bon…

Harry ne tressaillit même pas. Il avait confiance en Benny, il le connaissait depuis si longtemps. Tout avait commencé suite à la guerre contre Voldemort, des vampires s’étaient retrouvés exilés de leurs nids et ils faisaient des ravages dans les rues anglaises. Il avait alors été envoyé pour trouver un accord avec un vampire, anciennement sorcier, qui dirigeait un nid qui se trouvait être un vaisseau pirate. Le vampire avait accepté les exilés sur son vaisseau et dans son clan et en échange il avait reçu le droit de revenir en Angleterre d’où il avait été banni il y a très longtemps, à une époque où les sorciers ne savaient pas encore cohabiter avec les vampires.

Sur ce même bateau, il fit la connaissance de Benny, le Second du Vieux Vampire sans nom. Il apprit beaucoup de choses au fil de ses visites, autant sur les vampires, que sur Benny en particulier ou sur lui-même. En effet, il s’avéra qu’il n’était pas si humain que ça et que la moitié de son sang provenait d’une race de créatures appelées Shapeshifter, lui conférant la possibilité de prendre l’apparence de quelqu’un d’autre aussi efficacement que du polynectar. Il apprit également que son sang semblait être une source d’excitation pour les vampires. Plusieurs d’entre eux tentèrent d’ailleurs de lui en arracher quelques gouttes, mais sans succès. Benny et le Vieux Vampire furent parmi les seuls à garder un contrôle parfait sur eux-mêmes.

Il s’était pourtant plus attaché au Second, qu’à tout autres vampires. Peut-être parce qu’il respectait son espace, qu’il n’avait jamais essayé de le toucher ou qu’il ne jugeait pas son attitude qui devenait de plus en plus lunatique au fil de leurs rencontres. Harry n’avait rien remarqué jusqu’à ce qu’il rende visite à sa famille de substitution, lors de l’enterrement de Molly. Les années avaient coulé sur lui sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte et surtout, sans qu’elles ne l’affectent… Il était difficile de croire que le jeune homme fringant qu’il était, se trouvait en réalité avoir le même âge que ses deux meilleurs amis déjà parents d’une ribambelle d’enfants et dont les visages montraient les premiers signes de vieillesse. Un inconnu lui aurait plutôt donné l’âge de son filleul, de 17 ans son cadet…

Il avait eu peur quand il s’en était rendu compte et il s’était affolé. Il avait fait des recherches, il avait creusé les livres, dévalisé des bibliothèques, sans rien trouver… Pourtant la réponse avait toujours été là, sous ses yeux, sans qu’il ne veuille l’accepter… Elle se trouvait dans les trois reliques qui ne l’avaient jamais quittées pendant toutes ses années. Sa cape d’invisibilité se trouvait toujours au fond de sa poche. La baguette de sureau avait sa propre attache à son second bras. La pierre de résurrection n’avait jamais quitté l’écrin qui se trouvait au fond de sa malle. Les avoir en sa possession avait toujours été naturel pour lui et il avait fini par occulter inconsciemment l’histoire du Maître de la Mort.

Cette vérité éclatant enfin au grand jour l’avait changée, elle lui avait aussi fait prendre conscience que ses amis mourraient avant lui et qu’il devrait même peut-être enterrer leurs enfants… Il s’était alors éloigné du monde sorcier pour tenter de se trouver des connaissances, des amis qui pourraient durer dans le temps avec lui. Il avait dû se résoudre à ne côtoyer que les vampires et les dragons. Pour autant il n’avait pas quitté l’Angleterre, mais ne veillait désormais plus sur son pays, que comme une ombre qui protégeait sa Mère-Patrie.

Lui qui n’aimait déjà pas le contact auparavant, à cause de son Oncle Vernon et de sa magie parfois trop sauvage, ne le supportait désormais plus. Il s’était renfermé sur lui-même, semblant habiter son corps comme un étranger. Souvent il s’extasiait sur des petites choses qui semblaient sans importance aux autres, tandis que de grands évènements mondiaux n’avaient aucun impact sur sa vie.

Les vampires pirates avaient pris l’habitude petit à petit de le surnommer « la fée lunatique ». Ce n’était pas un compliment, mais ce n’était pas non plus le jeu de quelques mauvaises langues. C’était simplement devenu son surnom à cause de son habitude d’être toujours tourner vers le ciel, et sa manie à se rendre plus léger pour échapper aux vampires perdant le contrôle, offrant alors un spectacle de haute voltige à son auditoire.

A l’époque déjà, Benny ressentait de très fortes émotions pour lui. Etant de l’amour ou simplement de l’amitié ? Il n’avait jamais pris le temps d’essayer de comprendre, il n’avait pas voulu s’y risquer car il ne savait pas si l’état d’Harry permettrait une quelconque relation. Puis il avait rencontré Andrea et il s’était perdu pour cette femme humaine, quittant le navire et son Créateur pour s’enfuir et vivre avec elle.

Il avait cependant été rattrapé par ses anciens compagnons de nid et il fut tué. Pendant presqu’un siècle, il erra au Purgatoire pour retrouver le chemin vers la Terre et retrouver sa bien-aimée. Quand il trouva finalement une sortie, celle-ci lui fut refusée, car uniquement réservée aux humains… Mais sa chance ne l’avait pas quitté et il avait rencontrer Dean. Un lien puissant, un lien de frère de sang, s’était créé entre eux tout au long de l’année qu’ils passèrent ensemble dans le Purgatoire. Quand ils furent finalement de retour sur Terre, le Chasseur ayant emmené avec lui l’âme de son ami, Benny partit à la recherche d’Andrea ou d’Harry. Lequel il chercha en premier n’était pas très clair, même pour lui.

Il apprit toutefois que la petite fée du navire pirate était cependant et finalement décédée… Non de vieillesse mais par la même personne qui le décapita : son ancien Créateur. De ce qu’il apprit de la bouche des sorciers, Harry n’avait appris que très tard sa mort, mais il était immédiatement allé demander des comptes au Vieux Vampire. Ce dernier avait envoyé tout le nid sur lui et bien qu’il se défendît du mieux qu’il put, il termina lui-aussi sans tête, mort… Après quoi, le vaisseau vampire avait de nouveau été banni d’Angleterre.

Benny aurait voulu crier et hurler à l’injustice. Il avait quitté le Purgatoire dans l’espoir de revoir la seule personne qui avait toujours compté pour lui et il apprenait finalement qu’elle se trouvait là-bas depuis plus d’un demi-siècle… Son malheur avait été total quand il avait découvert plus tard qu’Andrea était devenu une vampire à son tour, sous les ordres du même « homme » qui l’avait tué et qui ôté la vie à son meilleur ami.

Finalement, quand Dean l’appela avec une demande silencieuse, pour aller sauver Sam et Bobby au Purgatoire, il avait sauté sur l’occasion. Sa vie sur Terre n’avait plus aucun sens pour lui, il n’arrivait pas à y retrouver sa place. Il n’aurait pas mis fin à sa vie prématurément pour autant, Dean avait encore besoin de lui, mais il avait une chance de revoir Harry…

Il avait aimé le sorcier, inconsciemment et en refusant de se l’admettre, non pas pour le doux parfum qu’il dégageait et qui envirait ses sens, mais pour la beauté du monde qu’il voyait et qu’il lui faisait voir. Pour les émotions – rares, certes – qu’il partageait avec lui. Pour la chaleur qu’il dégageait et qu’il ressentait, même s’ils ne se touchaient pas. Pour sa présence calme et rassurante. Pour la tristesse et le désespoir qui avaient brisés son cœur et qui le rendait si humain, malgré son immortalité.

Alors il était de nouveau mort. Il avait espéré pouvoir retrouver Harry là-bas, en cherchant Sam et Bobby, et le ramener avec lui le temps d’une vie humaine pour continuer à veiller sur Dean, mais son sorcier avait été introuvable… Il avait donc fait le chemin inverse, tout en sachant qu’il ne passerait pas le portail une seconde fois, qu’il resterait au Purgatoire cette fois, pour retrouver Harry. Leurs poursuivants leur avaient de toute façon, empêchés d’agir autrement. Ils avaient réussi à les suivre jusqu’au portail, avec l’intention de s’accrocher à Sam et Bobby pour retourner sur Terre.

Sachant qu’il ne partirait pas et qu’il ne voulait pas partir, Benny fit donc office de bouclier pour les deux humains, gagnant pour la première fois le respect de Sam, qui voulut faire demi-tour pour l’aider. Bobby heureusement l’en empêcha, cela aurait été un véritable gâchis. Benny ne put s’empêcher de sourire un peu quand il entendit le cri déchirant du frère de Dean, hurler son prénom. Sam ne l’avait jamais porté dans son cœur, en parti par jalousie, mais finalement il avait fini par changer d’avis. Un peu trop tard, mais le vampire ne lui en voulait pas et il appréciait même ses sentiments à son égard.

Alors qu’il croyait sa toute dernière heure arrivée – il voulait vraiment retrouver Harry, mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui seul – les ténèbres l’envahirent. Il ne pensait pas qu’il se réveillerait, encore moins dans une cellule avec son ami. L’odeur avait été si forte, si puissante, l’air en était si saturé, qu’il n’avait pas pu se retenir et sa faiblesse physique lui avait fait perdre le contrôle, le faisant déchirer la peau tendre du cou offert, pour se délecter du nectar rouge qui s’en échappa.

Il ne ressentait pas la faim et il ne ressentirait sûrement pas la satiété, mais même sans ça, il pourrait boire ce sang encore et encore.

Il était maintenant là, hésitant à prendre son ami dans ses bras, observant plutôt son accoutrement, sa longue robe noire déchirée par endroit qui couvrait pourtant son petit corps pâle et fin. Benny réagit pourtant immédiatement quand des bras furent tendit vers lui et il serra Harry contre lui, en faisant de son mieux pour se retenir. Il grava le moment dans son esprit, s’empreignant de la sensation du corps du sorcier contre le sien, sa chaleur naturelle contre sa peau froide. Ce moment était un éclat de paradis pour lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Benny en s’éloignant seulement assez pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« La Mort ne voulait pas que je vienne mettre mon nez dans ses affaires, alors il m’a enfermé ici. » Fit Harry en haussant des épaules.

Il aurait pu sortir d’ici, il le savait, les Faucheuses ne pouvaient pas contredire ses ordres, mais cela ne l’avait jamais intéressé. Il aurait préféré mourir de bon, connaître le néant infini et ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du jour, pour enfin connaître le même sort que ses amis, être un peu « normal » pour une fois dans sa vie… ou dans sa mort.

Il avait cru que la fin de tout ne lui ferait rien, qu’il pourrait l’accueillir à bras ouvert, mais revoir Benny lui avait fait l’effet d’un coup de poing. Il avait encore des personnes auxquelles il tenait ! Ou plutôt, il en avait encore une. Quand le vampire avait été emmené dans cette prison par les Faucheuses, ce fut comme si son cœur s’était remis à battre et il parla et bougea pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Il ordonna aux Faucheuses d’installer son ami dans sa cellule, avec lui et il avait veillé son sommeil en attendant de le voir se réveiller.

Quand le vampire avait enfin repris conscience, Harry avait été surpris de le voir se jeter sur lui, pourtant il ne l’avait pas repoussé, même quand des crocs s’enfoncèrent dans son cou, lui arrachant un halètement douloureux. C’était son premier contact humain depuis des siècles et il se sentait rassuré qu’il soit avec Benny, ce vampire qu’il avait appris à connaître et pour lequel il était mort… C’était étrange de se dire ça, car même après que Ron et Hermione fussent enterrés à leur tour, il n’avait pas pensé à quitter ce monde avec eux. Mais lorsqu’il avait appris la disparition du vampire pirate… Son monde s’était teinté de rouge et tout le nid l’avait craint, jusqu’à même son dernier souffle.

Sentir le corps du vampire contre lui, avait aussi fait naitre en lui un étrange sentiment qu’il croyait disparu avec son cœur depuis longtemps. Lorsqu’il s’était éloigné, il avait eu si froid, qu’il n’avait pu s’empêcher de quémander plus de contact. Et le vampire semblait tout à fait d’accord pour lui en donner. Harry n’en n’était pas encore totalement sûr, mais il devait s’agir là d’une autre évidence qu’il avait toujours ignorée… Il avait devoir essayer de la découvrir, mais il savait déjà que cela se ferait avec Benny.

Il se dit qu’il était sur la bonne voie lorsqu’il embrassa le vampire et que ce dernier répondit voracement à ses avances… Cela demanderait toutefois plus d’approfondissements.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce troisième pêché ! La Gourmandise ! 

Le prochain sera l'Envie ;) 

Pour la petite anecdote, j'avais écrit un premier jet de 900 mots que j'ai complètement supprimé pour tout reprendre depuis le début... Ces 900 mots ne me satisfaisaient pas, mais ils m'ont permis d'avoir quelques idées pour ce deuxième jet, c'est déjà ça x)

Sinon donc j'ai plus parlé de Benny cette fois, ce vampire devenu frère de sang avec Dean et qui s'est sacrifié pour Sam et Bobby, même s'il ne voulait pas vraiment repartir sur Terre. Son histoire est toute triste (d'ailleurs ne regardez pas les AMV sur sa mort, c'est trop triste...), mais au moins là il finit avec Harry, avec de bonnes chances pour s'enfuir x)

Il n’y a pas de dates précises pour chaque chapitre, on fait quand on a le temps et surtout les idées, et on attend que l’autre est fini pour publier, ça nous motive ! 

Bon eh bien c’est tout pour le moment, je vous laisse et n’oubliez pas… 

_Une review ou un sort !_


	4. Invidia : Prière d’un Sorcier à un Ange - Castiel x Harry

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Supernatural appartient à Eric Kipke qui a créé la série et à McG qui la produit et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)  

 **Rating**  : K+ 

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort, Family

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Supernatural 

 **Warning**  : Spoiler Harry Potter et Supernatural Saison 8 

 **Pairing**  : Castiel x Harry  

 **Défi** : Les Sept Pêchés 

 **Définition** **(à titre d’information)** : Envie (en latin  _Invidia_ ) est  _une volonté de posséder sans nécessité et s’oppose alors au besoin_  

Bonjour les petites gens, voici un petit projet qui se terminera en sept chapitres, un par pêché, avec un petit chapitre explicatif si vous aussi vous souhaitez participer à ce défi ! Car en effet, cela en est un que je réalise avec  **Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre** , qui a de son côté choisi le fandom HP/Silmarillion (de l'univers de Tolkien donc). 

J’espère que ses petites histoires vous plairont, au passage, il y a un couple différent à chaque fois, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voir ! 

Allez, bonne lecture :)  

**°0o0°**

**_Invidia : Prière d’un Sorcier à un Ange_**  

 **…**  

«  _Il vaut mieux faire envie que pitié_ » - Hérodote

Harry regarda Castiel partir une nouvelle fois.

Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en lui et il tentait de les faire taire, de calmer son esprit. Il ne voulait pas avoir ce genre de pensées, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

Il avait plusieurs fois rencontrés les frères Winchester. Dean et Sam étaient des gars adorables, quand ils ne pointaient pas un fusil ou un couteau dans votre direction. Le plus grand, et étonnamment le plus jeune, lui avait rappelé Hermione, avec une coupe de cheveux moins ébouriffés et un caractère un peu plus bagarreur tout de même. L’aîné des deux frères avait été son préféré avec son humour sarcastique et osé, son côté sauvage lui faisait pensé à Charlie, qu’il n’avait rencontré qu’une ou deux fois.

Pourtant, il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de les envier. D’envier leur famille, malgré tous les problèmes qu’ils avaient rencontrés. Ils avaient toujours été là l’un pour l’autre, même s’il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. Dean avait élevé Sam et en retour, le plus jeune avait protégé les arrières de son frère – si on oubliait la crise d’adolescence de Sam qui l’avait amené sur le chemin de l’université. Harry n’avait jamais eu personne pour lui comme ça, personne n’avait pris soin de lui, personne ne s’était inquiété pour lui… Alors il les avait enviés. Comme il avait envié Hermione ou Ron ou même Malfoy.

Il aurait pu relativiser, se dire qu’il avait eu justement ces derniers meilleurs amis à cette place pour lui, mais ce n’était qu’à moitié vrai… Ils n’étaient que des enfants, insouciants sûrement, mais ils n’avaient jamais cherché plus loin que ce qu’il pouvait leur dire. Quand il disait que tout allait bien, ils en restaient là. Ils n’avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de le protéger non plus, au contraire, cela avait toujours été son rôle… Harry aurait aimé avoir un frère comme Dean, mais cela n’arriverait jamais.

Il avait sûrement ressenti alors de la jalousie envers eux. Mais cela n’était rien face à ce qu’il ressentait pourtant en ce moment…

Harry avait rencontré Castiel un peu par hasard, il fallait bien l’avouer. Alors qu’il pourchassait quelques derniers Mangemorts, pour enfin pouvoir mettre son passé derrière lui et ne plus rien craindre – espérer donc par la même occasion pouvoir enfin fonder une famille – il était tombé sur des démons. Ou plutôt des humains possédés par des démons pour être exacts. Les Mangemorts avaient conclus des pactes avec eux pour être protégés, mais d’une manière différente des autres humains : ils avaient fournis des corps forts et magiques qui serviraient d’hôtes aux démons, mettant même au moins un rituel pour lier l’âme du démon et le corps et ainsi empêcher l’exorcisme.

Son périple pour sauver les Né-Moldus et les Cracmols prisonniers de leurs propres corps, et ainsi arrêter enfin les derniers Mangemorts par la même occasion, l’avait mené jusqu’en Amérique. Dans la maison d’un certain Bobby Singer pour être plus exact.

Il avait découvert au fil de ses recherches, tout un monde cachés aux yeux des humains normaux, à l’image de celui des sorciers, et qui appartenait à ceux qui se faisaient appeler les Chasseurs. Ils n’étaient pas différents de leurs voisins, mais ils avaient faits de la traque de monstres sanguinaires et surnaturels, un métier ou une raison de vivre. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de prérequis pour entrer dans ce monde, à part en connaître l’existence et être formé à se débarrasser des créatures de la nuit.

Bobby lui avait été recommandé par tous les Chasseurs qu’il avait rencontrés, comme étant l’homme de la situation, non plus grâce à ses capacités – il se faisait trop vieux pour ça – mais pour les informations inestimables qu’il avait en sa possession. Il était un peu le centre de ce monde car il était le seul à collecter et à centraliser toutes les découvertes sur les monstres. Toutefois le vieil homme était extrêmement paranoïaque et lors de sa première visite, il était affublé des deux frères Winchester.

Harry avait eu la bêtise d’être honnête – _naïf_ dirait d’autres – et après avoir passé tous les tests du vieux Chasseur – qui lui rappelait d’ailleurs affectueusement Maugrey – il avait raconté son histoire sans penser à cacher le côté magique de l’affaire… Comment aurait-il pu de toute manière ? Il se serait embrouillé à trouver des mensonges ou des demi-mensonges et ses hôtes auraient doutés de lui. Il aurait pu s’abstenir de raconter qu’il était lui-même un sorcier, peut-être, mais il n’y avait pas pensé à ce moment-là.

Sa magie avait réagie d’elle-même lorsque plusieurs canons furent pointés vers lui et elle sembla être un danger pour les perceptions angéliques de Castiel qui étaient immédiatement apparu à leurs côtés. Il y avait eu des cris, beaucoup de cris, mais ils avaient finis par tous se calmer finalement. L’ange avait été surpris de découvrir une autre espèce de sorciers, plus puissants, qui étaient naturellement doté du don de la magie. Son regard intense sur lui avait même fini par le faire rougir, ne faisant qu’attiser un peu plus la curiosité de l’être divin.

Ce fut finalement avec l’aide de Castiel, de Dean et de Sam, ainsi que grâce aux livres de Bobby, qu’ils trouvèrent un moyen de sauver les corps volés et d’en expulser les démons sans tuer leurs victimes. Les recherches prirent toute une semaine – et la moitié d’une autre – et les Chasseurs apprirent à connaître le sorcier comme une personne avec un terrible manque de confiance en soi, mais un cœur immense.

Pendant cette semaine dans la maison de Bobby, Harry prit beaucoup de plaisir à ne pas être « l’homme de la situation » ou « le héros » du monde magique. Il dut également se coltiner un certain ange qui le suivait presque sans cesse pour l’observer, lui et sa magie, mais il ne s’en était jamais plaint, après tout l’ange en trench-coat était vraiment mignon – pour ne pas dire beau.

Lorsqu’ils partirent sur le terrain avec un moyen de sauver tout le monde, Dean, Sam et Castiel découvrirent alors le soldat qu’était Harry, puis le Héros, celui qui vaincrait toujours le mal, celui sur qui toute une population pouvait compter pour les protéger, lorsque d’autres sorciers apparurent pour prendre en charge les blessés et les Mangemorts. Harry leur avait alors semblé plus grand, mais également plus vide et plus fragile. Ce n’était pas un poids qu’un seul homme pouvait se permettre de porter, surtout un qui ne l’avait pas demandé.

Leur collaboration aurait pu s’arrêter là, mais quelques mois plus tard, Castiel apparut dans le salon d’Harry, qui avait enfin pu prendre sa retraite, même si ses supérieurs insistaient pour dire qu’il n’était qu’en congé sabbatique, pour obtenir son aide. Le sorcier n’avait pas réfléchi, non seulement il devait une faveur aux deux frères, mais il ne pouvait rien refuser aux yeux bleus de l’ange de toute manière.

Jamais les Winchester n’avaient abusé de l’aide qu’il leur donnait de bon cœur, mais l’ange du Seigneur s’était mis à visiter de plus en plus souvent son salon. Tout d’abord en tant que porte-parole des deux frères, puis pour prendre de ses nouvelles puis que Sam et Dean ne se trouvaient pas loin, puis simplement pour lui rendre visiter et partager une tasse de thé, et ainsi de suite, jusqu’à ce qu’Harry se jette à l’eau en embrassant l’homme.

Castiel avait été introuvable et injoignable pendant deux semaines suite à cela. Tout le monde s’était inquiété et Harry avait regretté son geste, se fustigeant d’avoir cassé l’ange ou de l’avoir fait fuir. Il l’avait vraiment regretté, jusqu’à le même ange apparaisse pour la première fois sur le pas de sa porte – il avait toujours tendance à apparaître directement dans son salon – et qu’il lui demande s’ils pouvaient s’embrasser de nouveau. Le sorcier avait bien cru que son visage rouge de gêne allait imploser sous la pression de son sang bouillant. Mais il avait réussi à y échapper et il avait partagé le second baiser d’une longue série d’autres.

Le cap des caresses et puis celui de l’étreinte bien plus intime furent longs à passer, demandèrent du temps et surtout l’aide de Dean. Le Chasseur était ravi de voir celui qu’il considérait comme son meilleur ami, devenir plus humain, plus accessible pour eux, et surtout trouver le bonheur auprès du seul sorcier qu’il respectait profondément.

Cependant, malgré la bénédiction donnée par Dean et son enthousiasme pour eux deux, Harry ne pouvait l’empêcher de l’envier, car dès que le Chasseur appelait son ange, celui-ci laissait tout en plan, même lui, pour le rejoindre. Les premières fois ne furent pas un souci, il comprenait que Dean et Sam pouvaient avoir besoin d’une aide supplémentaire, après tout ils combattaient des monstres dangereux et devaient sans cesse empêcher de monde de sombrer dans l’apocalypse.

Mais il commença à se sentir mal par rapport à ça quand Castiel l’abandonna en plein milieu d’une nuit de sexe. Et ce fut pire quand l’ange retourna en premier auprès des deux frères, avant de venir le retrouver, alors qu’il avait été absent pendant plusieurs mois. L’envie et la jalousie avait fait son retour, mais il avait essayé de faire taire ce sentiment considéré comme pêcheur par les catholiques. Il ne voulait pas que cette envie corrompe son âme pour le rendre indigne aux yeux de Castiel, c’était sûrement sa plus grande peur…

Pourtant quand son ange disparut ce jour-là suite à un appel de Dean, Harry, malgré son envie qui était de retour, finit par ne plus y penser. Il posa une main sur son ventre encore plat, mais qu’il savait désormais porter une vie qui n’appartenait qu’à lui et à Castiel… Peut-être que la venue de cette enfant lui permettrait enfin d’oublier qu’il n’avait pas son ange que pour lui, ou peut-être justement, ce dernier lui accorderait-il un peu plus d’attention, en refusant parfois de répondre aux appels du Chasseur…

Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il espérait que cet enfant serait de bon augure, en tout cas il l’aimait déjà et il ferait en sorte qu’il ne manque pas de ce qui lui avait lui-même manqué. Il vivrait heureux et avec des parents qui l’aimeraient. Oui, et tout le monde se mettrait alors à l’envier.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce quatrième pêché ! L’Envie !  

Le prochain sera la Colère ;)  

Hop ! Voilà le meilleur couple du monde ! 8D Ex-aequo avec pleins d’autres évidemment xP

Sinon je n’ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois car le couple dit tout pour moi x) Ils sont tellement mignons *-* Et je préviens, il n’y aura pas de suite xD

Il n’y a pas de dates précises pour chaque chapitre, on fait quand on a le temps et surtout les idées, et on attend que l’autre est fini pour publier, ça nous motive !  

Bon eh bien c’est tout pour le moment, je vous laisse et n’oubliez pas…  

_Une review ou un sort !_


	5. Ira : L’Odyssée vers les Enfers - Lucifer x Harry

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Supernatural appartient à Eric Kipke qui a créé la série et à McG qui la produit et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)   

 **Rating**  : K+  

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Supernatural  

 **Warning**  : Spoiler Harry Potter et Supernatural principalement Saison 4 et 5 

 **Pairing**  : Lucifer x Harry   

 **Défi  **: Les Sept Pêchés

 **Définition  (à titre d’information) **: Colère (en latin  _Ira_ ) est  _une affirmation de sa personne ou d’une volonté personnelle, émotion résultant d’un manque, d’une frustration ou d’une blessure physique ou psychique_  

Bonjour les petites gens, voici un petit projet qui se terminera en sept chapitres, un par pêché, avec un petit chapitre explicatif si vous aussi vous souhaitez participer à ce défi ! Car en effet, cela en est un que je réalise avec  **Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre** , qui a de son côté choisi le fandom HP/Silmarillion (de l'univers de Tolkien donc).  

J’espère que ses petites histoires vous plairont, au passage, il y a un couple différent à chaque fois, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voir !  

Allez, bonne lecture :)   

**°0o0°**

**_Ira : L’Odyssée vers les Enfers_**  

 **…**   

« _La colère est née pour la destruction commune_ » - Sénèque

Lucifer arpentait le paradis d’un pas déterminé, son visage tordu dans une moue coléreuse. Ce n’était pas la première fois. Et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

Ces derniers temps, il était de plus en plus souvent de mauvaise humeur et tout le monde le fuyait. Les anges, comme les âmes. Seuls les autres Archanges ne partaient pas quand il allait les voir, mais ils ne venaient plus non plus d’eux-mêmes lui parler.

Un fossé se créait chaque jour un peu plus profondément entre eux. Lucifer sentait que ses ailes perdaient peu à peu de leurs belles plumes. Le pire dans cette histoire était sûrement que Dieu, leur Père, leur Créateur, ne se préoccupait même pas de son état, trop concentré sur ses _humains adorés_.

Lucifer serra les dents lorsqu’il sentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère monter en lui. Il ne rêvait que de détruire la Terre et l’intégralité de ses habitants ! Alors Dieu serait obligé de les regarder de nouveau.

« Tu me rappelles un homme corrompu au cœur noirci par la solitude. » Déclara une voix calme et posée.

L’Archange ébouriffa ses plumes, pour cacher l’état de ses ailes, avant de se tourner vers celui qui avait osé lui adresser la parole. Ses envies de destructions furent un peu calmées par le regard vert pur qu’il rencontra. Il s’agissait bel et bien d’une âme. Une âme humaine, mais également magique. Cependant il n’était pas enfermé dans un rêve éveillé comme les autres. Il était même très loin du territoire des âmes.

Lucifer se renfrogna, son visage tordu cette fois de dégoût. Il le reconnaissait. Cette âme s’était vu offrir le statut d’ange par leur Père, mais il avait refusé. Il parlait de vouloir être _normal_ ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il aurait lui-même été prêt à l’accepter parmi eux, car il avait véritablement été exceptionnel dans sa vie misérable d’être inférieur, mais ce refus avait transformé son acceptation en haine.

« De quoi te mêles-tu humain ! » Cracha Lucifer, comme une insulte à l’âme.

Le sorcier – Harry, il s’en souvenait même s’il aurait voulu l’oublier – descendit du haut du mur de nuages depuis lequel il le regardait. L’Archange essaya de camoufler sa surprise en voyant qu’il contrôlait parfaitement sa tangibilité. Il ne put cependant la cacher lorsqu’il reçut un sourire compatissant fatigué.

Avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, un pouce passa sur la Marque, ce sceau capable de sceller les Ténèbres et la douleur qu’il ressentait depuis tout ce temps à son contact, se calma petit à petit, le faisant inconsciemment se détendre.

« Ce n’est que temporaire, mais bon… »

Lucifer baissa son regard sur la marque qui lui sembla un peu plus pâle, pour éviter de montrer sa reconnaissance au sorcier. Il lui en voulait toujours après tout. Puis il se rappela justement qu’il était aux côtés d’un humain, des créatures cupides qui agissaient rarement gratuitement envers leur prochain.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux en échange ? » Feula Lucifer.

« J’attendais que tu me le demandes. » Harry ignora le reniflement de l’être de lumière, et sortit plutôt un petit paquet de sa poche. « J’aimerais besoin que tu rendes cela pour moi à la Mort. »

« Quoi ? »

Lucifer se saisit des reliques tendues vers lui et il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la cape d’invisibilité, la baguette de pouvoir et la pierre de morts. Toutes entre les mains de la même personne… Il se tourna vers Harry et hésita à s’agenouiller devant le sorcier qui lui était supérieur par son statut de Maître de la Mort, mais il refusait d’agir ainsi !

« Tu… es le Maître de la Mort ? »

« Apparemment. » Répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules d’un geste désinvolte. « Mais je n’ai jamais voulu du titre. Mon ancien mentor le voulait sûrement pour lui-même, cependant en voyant sa dernière heure arrivée il a dû changer d’avis. A moins qu’il ne se soit rendu compte qu’il ne pourrait pas posséder toutes les reliques puisqu’il n’était un Peverell. Il m’a en tout cas doté d’un fardeau dont je me serais bien passé. »

L’Archange n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il devait faire désormais. Il pourrait obtenir les reliques pour lui-même mais cela ne l’intéressait pas. Il pourrait tout simplement ignorer la requête de cet humain pour le voir se lamenter sur son sort. Ou il pourrait répondre à sa requête, mais il n’avait aucun moyen de contacter la Mort.

« Je ne peux pas t’aider. » Répliqua donc Lucifer, presqu’à contre-cœur.

Il aurait voulu l’aider pour calmer le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui rongeait le cœur, sa nature d’ange le poussait à rendre la pareil à l’humain pour l’aide offerte, mais il ne pouvait véritablement rien faire. Harry soupira avec défaitisme mais il haussa nonchalamment des épaules, il s’y était attendu à moitié.

« Tant pis… Reviens si la marque te fait de nouveau souffrir, je la calmerais. »

Lucifer le regarda avec incrédulité, il ne comprenait pas les agissements de cet humain ! Il n’avait pas pu remplir sa part du marché, il en avait à peine envie, et pourtant il ne lui demandait rien d’autre… Il lui proposait même de l’aider de nouveau !

Il ne le comprenait pas…

Cependant il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Une part de lui craignait la réponse. Il préférait se faire ses propres théories farfelues. Penser que l’humain cherchait à endormir sa vigilance, que sa magie allait détraquer quelque chose en lui, qu’il préparait un mauvais coup et que ce n’était là que ces premiers mouvements. Il n’accepterait pas d’autres raisons.

Pourtant, Lucifer fut vu de plus en plus souvent en la compagnie d’Harry. Parfois ils se baladaient simplement dans le paradis. D’autres jours Lucifer lui présentait un nouvel endroit et lui expliquait à quoi il était destiné. La plupart du temps ils étaient simplement l’un à côté de l’autre, assis dans un pré verdoyant. L’Archange avait semblé se calmer, mais les autres anges refusaient toujours de s’approcher car si de loin le calme était tracé sur son visage, dès que l’un d’entre eux osait faire un pas vers eux, ses traits se tordaient en une mimique agacée. Harry était visiblement devenu la seule compagnie qu’il tolérait.

Le sorcier ne disait jamais rien à propos de ça. La première fois qu’il avait vu Lucifer, il lui avait douloureusement rappelé Voldemort et sa haine des êtres différents, cherchant toujours à faire ses preuves car il n’avait aucun parent pour le féliciter… Mais l’Archange lui avait cruellement montré qu’il possédait également une part de « Harry » en lui : tout comme le sorcier, il avait un fardeau sur les épaules, ou même deux, la responsabilité du paradis et de l’ordre du monde en tant qu’Archange, et la Marque qui corrompait son esprit, tout comme la cicatrice et l’âme de Voldemort l’avait fait pour lui.

Le Maître de la Mort avait toujours su et vu, que sa Némésis et lui étaient bien trop semblables… Mais Lucifer était l’incarnation même de cette ressemblance car il était la fois « Harry » et « Voldemort ». Il aurait pu être effrayé par cette constatation, mais cela faisait longtemps qu’il avait dépassé cela. Il ne s’était jamais voilé la face à ce sujet, contrairement à Dumbledore. Et puis il en était venu à _apprécier_ Lucifer… Plus que de raison… Plus qu’il n’avait jamais _apprécié_ Ginny…

L’Archange était vrai et authentique dans le moindre de ses sentiments, qu’ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié et Harry aimait ça chez lui. Il n’avait pas besoin de se demander ce qu’il avait derrière la tête. Si Lucifer ne voulait plus le voir, il le lui dirait clairement et dès que la pensée aurait fait sa place dans son esprit.

Ce fut donc uniquement par amour qu’Harry quitta le Paradis avec Lucifer quand ce dernier, dans un excès de rage, voulut détruire le monde humain. Le sorcier était prêt à l’y aider pour rester à ses côtés, peu lui importait de risquer la mort ensuite. Pour Lucifer, il était prêt à le faire. Mais son ange aux ailes sombres fut vaincu et enfermé…

Ce même jour, la Mort vint enfin à la rencontre de son maître, observant avec indifférence le champ de bataille qui l’entourait, ainsi que les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir des corps d’anges comme d’humains. Il trouva Harry pleurant contre la cage qui retenait désormais celui qu’il avait aimé comme personne, loin de lui. Il avait décimé tout ceux qui avaient osés se mettre entre Lucifer et lui, sans faire de distinction, usant des pouvoirs qui faisaient du sorcier son maître. Mais la cage avait tenu bon même face à ses pouvoirs, l’empêchant de sauver l’ancien Archange.

« Maître… »

« Va-t-en. » Siffla Harry, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, mais ses yeux flamboyants de rancœur.

« Maître. » Répéta la Mort plus fermement, prononça des mots qu’il avouerait plus tard avoir regretté. « Vous ne pourrez pas le libérer. Mais si vous acceptez pleinement votre rôle, il vous sera possible de communiquer avec son âme. »

Une colère immense consumait Harry de l’intérieur, une colère contre Dieu, contre les anges, contre les frères et sœurs de Lucifer, même contre les humains. Quand il se tourna vers la Mort, l’entité ignora volontairement la lueur maniaque qui brillait dans les yeux verts et prit la main qui était tendue vers lui, lui permettant alors d'avoir accès à ses pleins pouvoirs en tant que Maître de la Mort.

Sa lâcheté l’avait poussé à ne rien voir, mais il avait vu son Maître sombrer, dans la folie et dans la haine, sans vraiment savoir de qui de Lucifer ou Harry nourrissait les sentiments de l’autre. En permettant à son Maître de communiquer avec l'Ange Déchu, il n'avait pourtant fait qu'amplifier ces sentiments dévastateurs... Peut-être que s'il ne lui avait pas fait cette proposition, sa haine ce serait peu à peu calmé, il aurait peut-être pu passer à autre chose... Mais c'était trop tard, le mal avait été fait.

Ce cercle infernal devait cependant s’arrêter et ce fut pour cette raison qu’il donna sa bague à Dean quand le Chasseur se présenta sans même combattre, qu'il lui donna l'une des quatre clés pour enfermer de nouveau le premier Ange Déchu dans sa cage… Le Winchester n'aurait plus qu'à obtenir celles de la Peste, de la Guerre et de la Faim, afin de finaliser le sceau.

Lucifer ne pourrait pas mourir. Harry non plus. Mais peut-être que cela leur permettrait de se soigner ou de repartir sur de nouvelles bases ? Il n’en savait rien, mais il décida pour une fois dans sa vie, de parier sur les humains.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce cinquième pêché ! La Colère !   

Le prochain sera la Luxure ;) (calmez vos cris de fangirls !)

J’en ai fini avec ce couple pour le moment ! Je n’avais pas prévu au début qu’Harry devienne aussi sombre et fou, mais finalement ça va bien avec l’ensemble du texte je pense. Sinon tout est un peu venu tout pour cette fois. Au début cela devait être assez light, dans le sens où cela avait une certaine partie d’humour, mais le texte a pris le pied sur tout le reste, comme d’habitude xP

Il n’y a pas de dates précises pour chaque chapitre, on fait quand on a le temps et surtout les idées, et on attend que l’autre est fini pour publier, ça nous motive !   

Bon eh bien c’est tout pour le moment, je vous laisse et n’oubliez pas…   

_Une review ou un sort !_


	6. Luxuria : Peau contre peau - Dean x Harry

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Supernatural appartient à Eric Kipke qui a créé la série et à McG qui la produit et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)    

 **Rating**  : MA   

 **Genre**  : Romance, **Contenu Sexuel Explicite** , Language crue

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Supernatural   

 **Warning**  : Spoiler Harry Potter et Supernatural principalement Saison 4 et 5  

 **Pairing**  : Dean x Harry    

 **Défi** : Les Sept Pêchés 

 **Définition** **(à titre d’information)** : Luxure (en latin  _Luxuria_ ) est _un penchant immodéré pour la pratique des plaisirs sexuels_   

Bonjour les petites gens, voici un petit projet qui se terminera en sept chapitres, un par pêché, avec un petit chapitre explicatif si vous aussi vous souhaitez participer à ce défi ! Car en effet, cela en est un que je réalise avec  **Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre** , qui a de son côté choisi le fandom HP/Silmarillion (de l'univers de Tolkien donc).   

J’espère que ses petites histoires vous plairont, au passage, il y a un couple différent à chaque fois, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voir !   

Allez, bonne lecture :)    

**°0o0°**

**_Luxuria : Peau contre peau_**  

 **…**    

« _La luxure n’égare pas les gens, les gens s’égarent eux-mêmes_ » - Proverbe

Dean laissa tomber sa bouteille de bière plutôt durement sur la table basse devant lui. Il reçut un regard de reproche de la part du barman, mais il décida de ne pas y faire attention. Il s’en foutait de toute manière.

Cela faisait une semaine. Une putain de semaine qu’il portait la bague de la Mort et il était incapable de l’enlever… Il aurait pu se couper le doigt et il avait même essayé à vrai dire, mais une sorte de protection s’activait alors, se heurtant au couteau et l’empêchant de continuer. Il n’en pouvait plus, il avait essayé les vieilles méthodes traditionnelles avec du savon et du beurre, il avait même été tenté d’enlever la chair de son doigt pour que l’anneau glisse sur son os, mais de nouveau un… bouclier – faute d’un meilleur mot – l’en avait empêché.

La bague en elle-même ne l’a dérangeait pas, elle était plutôt simple, faite d’une simple bande épaisse d’un demi-centimètre et large d’un centimètre, en or blanc. L’intérieur de la bague était plus ouvragé, couverte d’inscriptions et de dessins, mais l’extérieur était tout à fait neutre. Elle ne détonnait pas sur lui, passant aisément pour un bijou sobre et quelconque.

La Mort lui avait donnée sa bague pour la mettre hors de portée de Lucifer, mais également pour leur permettre d’enfermer de nouveau le Roi des Enfers dans sa cage divine. C’était le vieil homme lui-même qui lui avait conseillé de porter la bague, car elle lui conférerait certains pouvoirs qui pourraient l’aider à garder le bijou en sécurité et loin des mains avides.

Il avait juste oublié au passage, de lui parler des inconvénients qui accompagnaient la bague…

Car en effet, porter la bague le mettait en sécurité des mains avides des démons, des anges ou des humains, mais également de toute sorte de mains en réalité. Si quelqu’un l’effleurait peau à peau, la personne avec qu’il était entré en contact, pouvait tomber très vite malade, et aller jusqu’à s’évanouir ou même tomber dans le coma. Et si le contact physique se prolongeait, la pauvre victime finissait invariablement par mourir…

Le premier réflexe de Dean fut de tenter d’enlever la bague, mais malheureusement sans succès et évidemment, impossible de retrouver la Mort. Cet enfoiré l’avait dupé !! Il avait alors dû se résoudre à porter des vêtements longs et des gants en permanence…

Lui qui était d’un naturel assez tactile avec son entourage, ne pouvoir toucher personne était un calvaire. Il n’avait même pas pu profiter d’une bonne séance de sexe à cause de ça ! Putain, il était vraiment en manque pourtant… Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu’il crapaütait d’un bout à l’autre des Etats-Unis avec son frère, sans arriver assez longtemps pour trouver une fille pour la soirée. Et il était hors de question qu’il ramène quelqu’un chez Bobby pour une nuit… Son état ne faisait que renforcer sa frustration et il était donc allé se saouler dans un bar de la ville voisine, pour se changer les idées… pour découvrir que l’alcool n’avait aucun effet sur son corps !

Sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus pourrie que ce soir… Comment allait-il pouvoir se débarrasser de cette foutue bague qui lui pourrissait plus que sa vie ?! Le pire était sûrement qu’il devait repousser les avances des chaudasses qui avaient tenté de se glisser dans son pantalon, lui qui ne rêvait que de baiser, mais pas au prix de morts.

Quand un jeune homme vint s’asseoir à côté de lui dans le canapé qu’il occupait tout seul, dans le coin le plus sombre du bar, mais toujours en vue du barman pour qu’il puisse régulièrement l’appeler afin qu’il lui fournisse cet alcool qui ne l’affectait de toute manière pas, il s’apprêta à le repousser sèchement sans même lui jeter un regard.

« Vous semblez bien morose. Vous voulez peut-être en parler un peu ? »

« T’es quoi ? » Grogna Dean, sa mauvaise humeur l’accompagnant depuis plusieurs jours déjà. « Un putain de psy ?! »

Le jeune homme ne le regardait pas non plus, se contentant de faire tourner son verre, l’imposant glaçon de son whisky s’entrechoquant contre le verre.

« Pas vraiment. Mais j’essaye de me montrer aimable. »

Dean ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il se sentit coupable de son éclat de voix, et il vint machinalement triturer la bague qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer récemment.

« Désolé. » Souffla-t-il. « J’ai eu une semaine de merde, je dois être à cran. »

Il osa enfin tourner sa tête vers sa compagnie de la soirée et il ne put s’empêcher de se mettre à détailler la belle créature qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il semblait fin et délicat, presque fragile, mais son t-shirt noir moulant son torse et ses bras lui permit de voir les muscles qui se dessinaient sous le tissu. Il semblait avoir un cul bien rebondit et serré dans le jean taille basse, que Dean lorgna un moment. Ses jambes élégamment croisées étaient elles-aussi fines mais musclées, et il portait des rangers militaires en cuir – noires de nouveau – fermement lacées.

Le chasseur remonta son regard, en prenant un moment pour détailler la silhouette parfaitement droite, jusqu’à profil masculin de son homologue. La seule couleur de cet homme se trouva être ses yeux d’un vert surréaliste, qui donnaient l’impression de pouvoir briller même dans le noir le plus total. Sinon ses cheveux coupés courts et légèrement ébouriffés, se trouvaient également être noirs et à côté de lui, Dean aperçut un long manteau de cuir, encore une fois noir.

Le Winchester se savait bi, même s’il préférait trouver des compagnies du côté des femmes, qui étaient plus faciles à trouver que des gays ou d’autres bi. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de reluquer parfois quelques hommes dans la rue, mais à part une ou deux expériences dans son adolescence, il se contentait d’une observation distante pour la gente masculine. L’homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés figurait automatiquement en haut de son classement mental des plus beaux spécimens masculins qu’il avait pu croiser.

Dean observa le jeune homme sourire alors qu’il tournait enfin la tête vers lui, le regardant directement dans les yeux et causant un halètement discret de la part du chasseur, ce vert surréaliste était bien envoutant quand il vous épinglait, vous empêchant de détourner le regard.

« Je m’en doute. C’est pour cela que je vous ai proposé d’en parler. Mine de rien, parler permets d’évacuer au moins le stress et d’éclaircir l’esprit. »

« Vous ne me croiriez pas. » Répliqua Dean avec un demi-sourire désabusé, qui fit briller les yeux verdoyants de l’autre.

Son interlocuteur lui répondit avec un sourire mystérieux et ironique.

« Qui sait… »

Le possesseur de l’anneau de la Mort était définitivement intrigué. Il se demanda un instant s’il n’avait pas un collègue de travail assis à côté de lui, un autre chasseur courant après le surnaturel… Mais la possibilité était si infime…

« Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Vous pouvez m’appeler Harry. »

« Et moi Dean. » Répondit poliment l’autre homme, avant d’ajouter. « On devrait aussi se tutoyer. Le vouvoiement c’est pas mon truc. »

« Aucun problème. Je n’ai pris cette habitude que pour le travail moi aussi. »

« Dans quoi tu travailles ? »

« Dans le relationnel, généralement avec des personnes assez importantes. Je n’ai pas vraiment eu le choix d’ailleurs. »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Dean, curieux.

Généralement il n’était pas un homme qui discutait beaucoup, mais il ne lui restait plus que ça à cause de cette foutue bague, alors finalement les banalités n’étaient pas si mal.

« J’ai hérité de beaucoup d’argent à ma majorité, sans que je ne fusse au courant avant mon anniversaire. J’ai également hérité d’un titre de noblesse et je me suis retrouvé propulsé dans un monde de requins dorées. »

« La politique ? » Tenta le chasseur avec un sourire ironique.

Il eut le plaisir d’entendre son interlocuteur rigoler, lui lançant un regard signifiant qu’il avait le même avis que lui sur le sujet.

« Oui et non. Je travaille vraiment dans le relationnel, mais à cause de mon nouveau statut, j’ai servi d’intermédiaire avec des politiciens, des nobles et autres grands chefs d’entreprises. »

Il affichait une mine défaite, comme si travailler ainsi était une véritable souffrance pour lui et rien qu’en voyant son accoutrement, ce n’était pas spécialement extravaguant mais toujours loin des tenues jugées « adéquates » pour le monde des affaires, Dean savait que c’était le cas. Harry semblait être le genre d’homme à vivre sa vie sans contraintes ni limites, sans se préoccuper de l’avis des autres. Mais son emploi le bridait, c’était évident.

« Pourquoi ne démissionnes-tu pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas en position de le faire, à mon grand malheur. » Répondit-il de manière énigmatique.

Dean se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se tramer derrière ces quelques mots, mais voyant aussi le regard plutôt sombre de son interlocuteur, il décida de changer de sujet pour l’instant.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent alors de parler de tout et de rien, se racontant quelques anecdotes, parlant un peu de leur enfance ou de leur vie, évitant cependant les sujets surnaturels. Autant l’un que l’autre. Les verres se succédaient également, des bières pour Dean qui n’avaient aucun effet sur son organisme, et du whisky pour Harry qui buvait ça comme du petit lait. Le chasseur était d’ailleurs stupéfait en le voyant faire. Bobby était un grand amateur des alcools forts, mais c’était l’âge et l’expérience qui l’avait endurci, et il avait quand même une limite, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas d’Harry.

Petit à petit ils se rapprochèrent, autant mentalement en apprenant un peu plus à connaître l’autre, mais également physiquement. Au début le rapprochement ne fut qu’initié par Harry, qui quittait sa place éloignée, pour s’asseoir un peu plus près de Dean, puis le chasseur se pencha petit à petit vers lui. Au bout de trois heures et miraculeusement toujours sobres, le Winchester avait placé sa main sur la cuisse de l’autre homme, la caressant doucement, sans même s’en rendre compte. Le mouvement échauffait petit à petit son interlocuteur aux yeux verts et ce dernier ne tint plus. La friction qui enflammait son bas ventre lui était insupportable.

Il posa sur main sur la joue du chasseur, appréciant silencieusement la sensation du chaume contre sa paume, et avant que l’homme n’ait pu protester ou le repousser, il l’embrassa. Ce ne fut qu’une chaste rencontre entre leurs lèvres au départ, mais Harry y mit un peu du sien, et en faisant glisser sa main dans le cou fort de Dean, lui arrachant un halètement, il réussit à faufiler sa langue dans sa bouche, pour approfondir l’acte. Le chasseur tenta au début de combattre cette intrusion, mais il y succomba et finit par y répondre avec avidité.

Ils se séparèrent après une longue minute, Harry collant leurs deux fronts, tandis que Dean le scrutait avec espoir et inquiétude, dans cet ordre. Voyant cependant que rien ne se passait, il prit son courage à deux mains et il se pencha pour embrasser de nouveau l’homme en noir. Celui agrippa sa chemise, comme pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner, et il dévora ses lèvres en retour. Ils se touchaient encore très peu, les mains planant la plupart du temps par-dessus leurs vêtements, avec seulement quelques frôlements.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi à s’embrasser comme s’ils vivaient de ces baisers, sans que l’un ou l’autre ne propose d’aller plus loin, de faire plus. Ce fut finalement le barman qui leur permit de passer à la prochaine étape quand il vint les trouver, une expression constipée sur le visage, pour leur demander de partir car il devait fermer l’établissement.

Les deux hommes s’étaient alors levés et Dean avait noté négligemment qu’Harry n’avait pas remis sa veste, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à aller très loin, se contentant de tenir celle-ci par-dessus son épaule. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par le cul généreux qui se dandinait devant lui. Il ne nota même pas l’insulte homophobe que lâcha le barman entre ses dents, il préféra glisser sa main dans la poche de son jean parfaitement serré. L’autre homme n’essaya pas de le repousser, il lâcha même un gémissement satisfait quand Dean agrippa légèrement cette délectable fesse.

Le froid de la nuit le fit à peine retrouver ses esprits. Il n’était pas soûl, il avait simplement extrêmement chaud et le vent qui souffla ne pouvait rien pour calmer cette chaleur qui lui brûlait les reins, cependant le beau morceau d’homme qui se serra près de lui, lui pouvait l’aider. Le chasseur lâcha un halètement quand sa bite à moitié érigée se retrouva pressée contre la raie des fesses qu’il flattait toujours. Par pur politesse, il lui proposa de prendre une chambre d’hôtel pour la nuit, mais il ne reçut qu’un gloussement profond et rauque.

« Je ne pense pas avoir la patience pour attendre aussi longtemps. » Lui répondit Harry en faisant rouler ses hanches contre son sexe.

Dean se contenta de grogner. Il était très content de l’entendre dire ça car si cela n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il se serait contenté de le prendre contre la porte de ce bar. Mais l’Impala lui semblait un meilleur endroit tout de même et il y guida hâtivement sa baise de la soirée. A chaque pas, il se frottait un peu plus contre ce délicieux cul et cela n’améliorait certainement pas son état.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent finalement à la voiture, Dean, préféra demander une seconde fois, au cas où :

« Pas d’hôtel ? Sûr ? » Arriva-t-il à souffler difficilement.

Les fesses douillettes contre lesquelles il était logé, s’éloignèrent et Harry se retourna pour lui faire face, collant cette fois leurs deux poitrines et surtout leurs érections respectives, avant d’enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le forcer à se baisser, afin qu’il l’embrasse fiévreusement.

« Sûr. Maintenant, putain, baise-moi. » Gémit le plus petit en mordillant sensuellement la lèvre inférieure du chasseur.

Dean avait déjà sa main sur ses clés. En deux-trois mouvements la voiture était ouverte et Harry fut pousser sur la banquette arrière de l’Impala, dans un gloussement qu’il nierait véhément. Le chasseur ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, refermant la portière derrière lui et s’installant à genoux au-dessus de l’autre homme.

Ils ne se posèrent même pas la question de savoir qui mènerait la danse, pour cette nuit, l’évidence était là. Le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge quand une main fraiche sortit sa chemise de son pantalon, pour se glisser sous le tissu et toucher sa peau nue. Il n’aimait pas trop d’habitude de ce genre de style, sauf quand il devait se faire passer pour un agent du FBI, mais avec son problème de contact mortel, il avait préféré rendre l’affaire difficile pour les filles qui seraient – et qui étaient – venues le séduire. Harry râla un peu quand il trouva en plus un maillot moulant sous la chemise et Dean rigola d’un ton bas, envoyant des frissons du corps allongé sous lui.

Impatiemment, le Winchester fit pourtant passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, puis son maillot blanc, les jetant tous deux sur le siège passager à l’avant, tandis qu’Harry défaisait rapidement sa ceinture, pour descendre son pantalon. Dean eut un peu de mal à se défaire de ses chaussures, puis de son pantalon, faisant rire le plus petit qui le regardait se démener avec pourtant une certaine dextérité née de l’habitude.

Bientôt Dean n’avait plus que son boxer, déformé par sa queue raide qui poussait le tissu, cherchant à s’échapper de sa prison. Harry le scrutait avidement, passant sa main sur son épaule, caressant les muscles gonflés qui roulaient sous ses doigts. Il la laissa glisser sur les pectoraux musclés de son partenaire, caressant la toison fine qui s’étendait sur son torse. Il fut soudain pris d’une soudaine envie et il se redressa sur un coude pour lever sa tête assez pour que sa bouche toucha la peau bronzée. Il se mit alors à lécher contentieusement tout ce qui se trouvait à la portée de sa langue.

Il migra jusqu’au mamelon brun qui l’attirait comme du miel pour une abeille et il lui donna expérimentalement un petit coup de langue. Dean n’aurait jamais cru qu’il pourrait être sensible à cet endroit, mais il contracta à la sensation, et il se mit à haleter lourdement quand Harry fit plus que le lécher, le prenant sans aucun autre détour dans sa bouche pour le sucer. Le jeune homme sous lui gémissait d’appréciation et d’anticipation en continuant à toucher son corps musclé et si attirant. L’aîné Winchester poussa un long gémissement de gorge lorsque les mains taquines glissèrent dans sa toison pubienne et caressèrent enfin son érection tendue.

Harry s’éloigna de lui presqu’immédiatement, et Dean grogna de frustration, avant que sa gorge ne s’assèche quand la créature sous lui se tortillait pour retirer ce haut extrêmement moulant, lui laissant enfin tout le loisir d’observer sa peau blanche. Il remarqua de nombreuses mais fines cicatrices parsemant son torse et ses bras, mais il n’y pensa même pas, habitué à voir des corps meurtris ou contusionnés par la chasse. Il s’attela plutôt à découvrir ce corps avec ses mains, autrefois couvertes par ses gants.

En voyant le jeune homme s’asseoir à côté de lui, il s’était imaginé un homme au corps lisse et glabre, mais il n’en n’était rien. Il avait quelques poils épars sur sa poitrine et une toison pubienne noire bien fournie et bouclée malgré ces préjugés. Il n’y fit pourtant pas attention, préférant se concentrer plutôt sur cette peau soyeuse qu’il goûta avidement en la léchant, en la suçant et en la mordant. Il s’attaqua en premier au cou tendre qu’il marqua de marques rouges ou violettes, selon ses envies, tout en collant son corps complètement, ou presque, contre celui de son partenaire, l’empêchant d’enlever son pantalon.

Son amant d’une nuit s’accrocha désespérément à lui aux sensations qui déferlaient dans son corps et il grinça joyeusement quand Dean baissa l’un de ses derniers vêtements, tout en en profitant pour pelotonner son cul. Il bougea des hanches, autant pour se frotter contre le chasseur et ressentir un peu plus de plaisir, que pour faire descendre son pantalon qui le gênait. Rapidement le bout de tissu finit par terre, sans que le Winchester ne se demande où se trouvait les chaussures de l’homme.

Harry réussi à rester concentré assez longtemps pour agripper la dernière barrière qui le séparait de la délicieuse queue de l’homme plus grand, et commencer à la descendre. Ce fut au tour de Dean de remuer pour réussir à se défaire entièrement de son sous vêtement et aussitôt des mains toujours fraiches, malgré la température qui augmentait dans la voiture, vinrent pomper son sexe, en alternant les mouvements brusques et doux. Le bougre savait y faire et Dean le laissait faire, bougeant seulement les hanches pour baiser ces talentueuses mains.

Pourtant, avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte il se retrouva à basculer sur la banquette, voyant la douce créature de luxure s’installer sur ses hanches. Il poussa un geignement pitoyable quand Harry assit son cul rebondi sur sa bite. C’était tellement bon ! Il n’avait qu’une hâte, fourrer sa queue en lui et sentir la chaleur qui l’entourerait alors. L’homme assis sur lui entreprit alors de se débarrasser de son propre boxer, noir lui-aussi, et Dean se surprit à n’avoir aucune réaction de rejet face à l’érection de son partenaire, malgré le temps qui s’était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait un homme – ou plutôt un adolescent à ce moment-là – dans son lit. Il voulut même prendre en main le sexe dressé vers lui, mais une petite tape sur la main l’en empêcha.

« Lubrifiant. » Demanda Harry avec un sourire lubrique et quelque chose de vraiment excitant dans son magnifique regard vert.

« Boite à gant. » Répondit Dean avant d’observer la vue de son amant lui démontrant sa souplesse en s’étirant jusqu’à l’avant du véhicule.

Il ne surveilla même pas ses gestes, les yeux rivés plutôt sur ses muscles fermes et tendues et sa croupe se creusant pour qu’il arrive à atteindre son objectif. Il attrapa à pleines mains les fesses qui se dandinaient presque devant lui, ne pouvant s’en empêcher et il se mit à les masser, à les pincer et à les étirer, arrachant un gémissement plaintif à sa _pauvre_ victime.

Finalement il entendit le bruit d’un couvercle sautant et bien qu’une partie de son cerveau restât concentré sur le traitement des fesses qu’il avait en main, il observa avec une certaine fascination le liquide qu’il savait froid et un peu gélatineux couler sur les doigts d’Harry. Il aurait bien voulu que ce liquide soit blanc et soit surtout sorti de son sexe douloureusement tendu. Quand il vit la main enduit de lubrifiant glisser vers son cul, Dean passa une langue sur ses lèvres sèches et il étira lui-même ses fesses pour lui laisser toute la place dont il aurait besoin.

Le jeune homme lui envoya un sourire entendu et salace qui disparut vite quand il glissa un premier doigt lui, remplacé par une douce expression d’anticipation. D’anticipation pour le plaisir qui allait venir. Il l’attendait et alors qu’il se doigtait lentement, Dean sentit la frustration et l’excitation monter dur en lui. Il grogna un peu en voyant les mouvements lents de son amant, il ne rêvait de remplacer ces doigts par les siens, ou tout simplement par sa bite suintante de pré-cum.

Un gloussement retentit à l’intérieur de l’Impala dont les vitres s’étaient peu à peu couvertes de buées, faisant vibrer son érection et Dean plongea son regard dans celui sombre de luxure de l’être de désir penché au-dessus de lui. Harry savait parfaitement qu’il jouait avec sa patience et il s’en amusait. S’il n’avait pas été mieux éduqué, il aurait viré les doigts taquins pour le prendre sec, ici et maintenant. Mais il savait honorer sa ou son partenaire et il ne ferait jamais ça. Il se contenterait alors de lui prouver qu’il ne cèderait pas le premier.

Mais ce n’était pas le but d’Harry de repousser leurs limites, car il lâcha un gémissement bruyant quand il toucha sa prostate, tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir qui afflua dans ses veines. Dean grogna d’envie. Il voulait être celui qui lui donnait une telle expression. Finalement, dans un bruit indécent, Harry retira ses doigts de son cul et il offrit un sourire plein de promesses à Dean :

« J’espère que tu es toujours au garde à vous pour moi. » Murmura-t-il, les mots roulant dans sa bouche tentatrice.

« Plus que jamais. » Répondit le chasseur dans un râle profond, impatient.

Harry descendit les hanches jusqu’à la sentir la tête de l’érection du Winchester contre son trou. Ses fesses écartées au maximum, l’ouvrant presque pour ce qui allait suivre lui arracha un souffle plus court, avant qu’il ne se laisse tomber directement sur la bite de son amant. Ils gémirent tous deux à la sensation de pur plaisir qui leur monta à la tête, mais aucun ne bougea tout de suite.

Le jeune homme aurait presque grogné de mécontentement quand les mains qui agripaient ses fesses délaissèrent cette partie charnue de son corps, pour venir emprisonner ses hanches dans une prise étroite et serrée. Au lieu de ça, il frémit d’anticipation. Il allait enfin obtenir le plaisir qu’il voulait ! Dean de son côté, était tellement avide de contact – il ne s’était jamais rendu compte jusqu’à présent à quel point toucher sa famille et ses amis le réconfortait, sans même parler de sexe – qu’il n’avait pas pensé à demander un préservatif, et il ne savait pas s’il le regrettait ou non désormais. Une petite partie de son cerveau, la plus responsable, l’admonestait pour un tel oubli, mais elle fut très vite par le plaisir des sensations qu’il ressentait.

Harry respira profondément et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Dean, laissant un instant ses mains caresser se corps parfait étalé sous lui, à sa merci… Jusqu’à ce qu’un coup de rein le fasse se tendre et geindre. Un coup d’œil vers le bas lui fit découvrir le sourire satisfait du chasseur. Il avait dû se rendre compte du chemin de ses pensées et il avait voulu le remettre à sa place, lui rappeler qu’il était maître de la situation ici. Mais le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire charmeur et il se souleva pour redescendre tout aussi vite sur la bite dure comme un rock du Winchester, lui coupant le souffle. Harry n’allait pas le laisser faire si facilement.

Reprenant son souffle, Dean regarda la délicieuse créature qui le chevauchait et dont le regard brillait de luxure… Ce serait une soirée inoubliable.

Rapidement ils commencèrent à bouger, l’un après l’autre, ou en concert, plus ou moins synchronisé. Pourtant c’était les mouvements désordonnés qui étaient les meilleurs, quand Harry glissait sur le sexe de Dean alors que ce dernier redressait ses hanches. Les premières actions étaient lentes mais profondes, mais petit à petit la cadence augmenta, et la voiture se mit à tanguer en rythme avant leurs déplacements l’un vers l’autre, les vitres opaques à cause de la buée.

Dean laissait échapper de plus en plus de grognements au fur et à mesure que son orgasme se construisait dans son ventre, ressentant autant de plaisir dans le sexe en lui-même, qu’en regardant son amant prit dans son extase, bougeant quasiment plus que par réflexe alors que lui-aussi sentait son orgasme monter en lui.

Harry revint partiellement à lui quand il fut projeté vers l’avant. Il essaya de se retenir à quelque chose et sa main glissa sur la vitre avant qu’il ne se retrouve à quatre pattes toujours au-dessus de Dean, s’appuyant sur ses bras. Il n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir les cuisses puissantes contre son cul, cet enfoiré de chasseur avait dû remonter ses hanches pour l’aider à pousser plus fort, mais cela l’avait déséquilibré. Pourtant il ne trouva rien à y redire quand non seulement la bite coincée entre ses fesses toucha à chaque fois sa prostate et quand une bouche avide vint sucer un de ses mamelons avec force, avant de se diriger vers son cou, il lâcha même des miaulements sous les vagues de plaisir, ses bras tremblants et menaçants de le laisser tomber un peu plus bas.

Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer alors que l’orgasme menaçait d’exploser en lui d’une seconde à l’autre. Il ne chercha même pas à se retenir et il s’autorisa un dernier baiser avide et désireux avec Dean, au moment où finalement il jouit entre les deux corps. Le chasseur le suivit de très près en sentant le cul d’Harry se resserrer sporadiquement autour de son sexe. S’aidant de ses mains toujours accrochées aux hanches de son amant, il s’enterra le plus loin possible en ce dernier avant de lâcher sa semence à l’intérieur de lui. Le corps qui s’effondra sur lui gémit de plaisir à la chaude sensation qui l’envahit, alors qu’il tombait dans une semi-torpeur post-coïtal. Dean inspira profondément l’odeur épicée d’Harry, qui sentait maintenant également fortement la sueur et le sexe. Une merveilleuse combinaison.

Il allait lui aussi prendre une petite pause, et ils pourraient remettre ça, non ?

**oOo**

Harry caressa le visage aux traits durs, bien qu’adouci par le sommeil, de l’homme sur lequel il se reposait. Il n’avait pas prévu de coucher avec lui cette nuit, cela n’avait pas du tout été son but, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu’il le regrettait. C’était même tout le contraire. Cependant il devait terminer sa mission maintenant, avant de rentrer pour aller prendre un bon thé à la camomille. Délicatement, il attrapa la grande main rude qui l’avait plusieurs fois mené au septième ciel hier soir – et peut-être même encore plus loin – pour embrasser délicatement la bague qui y trônait, avant de murmurer le mot de passe, _« Cadmus Peverell »_ , qui permettrait de laisser l’anneau glisser du doigt de Dean.

Il se redressa ensuite, presque tristement en sentant la douce chaleur qui l’entourait, le quitter petit à petit, en faisant apparaître des vêtements frais et toujours entièrement du noir le plus profond, dans une fumée qui s’enroula autour de son corps, l’habillant sans qu’il n’ait à bouger. Il se tourna vers la portière et l’ouvrit, laissant dans la voiture un charme de chaleur pour préserver le sommeil et la santé de Dean, l’anneau fermement tenu dans son poing. Il allait devoir le rendre à son légitime propriétaire et faire promettre à Death – quitte à lui ordonner un ordre inviolable – de ne plus jamais céder ainsi son anneau et la pierre de résurrection qui l’accompagnait.

Cependant avant qu’il ne puisse réellement partir et ne laisser à Dean que son souvenir, une main attrapa son poignet et il se retrouva allongé sur la banquette arrière, dans une situation des plus familières, mais avec deux mains l’épinglant au niveau de ses poignets et un regard méfiant le regardant cette fois, toute luxure ou désir ayant déserté ce beau regard vert-noisette. Quoique… Pas totalement puisque Dean laissa brièvement ses yeux courir sur son corps avant de se reconcentrer sur son visage.

« Comment as-tu enlevé cette putain de bague ? » Murmura sombrement le chasseur. « Cela fait plus d’une semaine que j’essaie ! »

Harry le regarda, sans cligner des yeux. Il pourrait tout à fait s’enfuir ici et maintenant, laissant le chasseur totalement dans le noir. Il pouvait même effacer sa mémoire et il ne saurait jamais ce qu’il s’était passé. Mais il préféra hausser les épaules d’une manière désinvolte, autant qu’il le pouvait dans sa position :

« Je connais le mot de passe. »

« Le mot… Comment ?! »

« Je suis le Maître de la Mort. La Mort est mon subordonné. Et je lui ai confié cet anneau. Je suis juste venu le récupérer. »

Dean cligna presque bêtement des yeux et détailla une fois de plus le jeune – avait-il vraiment l’âge qu’il semblait avoir ? – homme, incrédule et n’arrivant pas à croire que la frêle créature pêcheresse sous lui, puisse être quelqu’un de si important.

« Donc tu t’es foutu de moi ? » Grogna le chasseur, se sentant blessé à cette constatation.

Il sentit même un soupçon de colère monter de lui quand il le vit sourire. Il devait sûrement se moquer de lui maintenant ! Mais un doux baiser vint se poser sur ses lèvres, comme une caresse irréelle et il n’eut plus que de la fumée entre les doigts alors que deux mains venaient cajoler ses joues couvertes d’une barbe inégale.

« Non. Je n’avais pas prévu de passer la nuit avec toi, je pensais arriver à récupérer l’anneau à un moment où tu y attendrais le moins, mais j’ai été pris par mon désir pour toi. Et même ce que je t’ai dit est vrai, même si ce n’est plus forcément d’actualité maintenant. Je ne regrette certainement pas d’avoir connu la bête de sexe que vous êtes, Monsieur Winchester. » Ajouta-t-il d’une voix plus profonde que nécessaire, ses doigts courant sur son torse toujours dénudé comme la caresse d’une plume.

Dean se contracta sous la sensation fantôme et il voulut se pencher vers Harry pour l’embrasser jusqu’à en perdre la raison, mais il devait se concentrer sur des choses plus importantes, comme l’apocalypse par exemple.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser repartir avec cet anneau. J’en ai besoin pour renvoyer Lucifer dans sa cage. »

« L’anneau est un pouvoir dangereux, je ne peux pas laisser entre tes mains, c’est dangereux pour toi. »

« Il ne te reste plus qu’à me suivre alors. »

Harry hésita un instant, il ne savait pas si c’était sécuritaire qu’il reste avec l’homme. Il était si beau, autant à l’intérieur qu’à l’extérieur – putain, il était physiquement un appel au viol. Il ne voulait pas s’attacher, il ne l’avait plus fait depuis qu’il avait pris ses fonctions de Maître de la Mort car il savait que cela signifierait que ses amants ou sa famille finirait toujours par mourir avant lui. Mais pourtant l’attraction était telle qu’il accepta avant même de s’en rendre compte.

Ce fut donc de cette manière qu’il se retrouva assis dans le siège avant passager de l’Impala, tandis que Dean conduisait jusqu’à la maison de Bobby, dans un silence agréable. Le chasseur n’avait qu’une main sur le volant, l’autre sur le genou du Maître de la Mort, remontant parfois sur sa cuisse et dessinant des motifs quelconques qui lui donnait l’impression que sa peau brûlait là où Dean le touchait. Ce dernier se penchait même de temps en temps pour embrasser ou mordiller son cou, comme si tout était normal.

Ainsi, installé dans cette situation, Harry se demanda si la Mort n’avait pas tout prévu depuis le début… Il avait si facilement céder son anneau au Winchester, avant de raconter tout aussi facilement à son Maître ce qu’il avait fait de sa bague… Ce vieil homme ! Il avait tout planifié ! Harry en était certain ! Il n’avait jamais accepté ses intentions de couper tout contact avec les humains, alors que l’entité les aimait énormément. L’ancien sorcier ne savait pas ce qu’il devait penser de tout ça, s’il devait être en colère contre la Mort ou non, mais quand Dean se pencha de nouveau vers lui pour embrasser le coin de sa mâchoire, il se dit qu’il se contenterait de le punir, en le privant de nourriture humaine pour les six prochains mois.

En attendant, il devait visiblement empêcher une autre apocalypse de se déclencher et se rapprocher peut-être un peu plus de Dean Winchester, pour avec un peu de chance obtenir plus que du sexe…

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce sixième pêché ! La Luxure !    

Le prochain et dernier sera l’Orgueil ;)

C’en est fini de ce chapitre tout simplement gigantesque, comparé aux autres ! XD J’ai beaucoup aimé l’écrire, et j’espère que vous n’avez pas trop bavez en le lisant xP Je ne suis pas tenu responsable de l’état de votre ordinateur/téléphone/tablette/quelconque support utilisé après ça lol Il fallait se préparer en conséquence en voyant les avertissements plus haut x)

A part donc la longueur de ce chapitre, je tenais à préciser que si la Luxure donne l’impression de faire suite à la Colère, c’est tout à fait par hasard !! En effet, les chapitres sont indépendants les uns des autres, et cette impression ne reflète donc pas la réalité.

Je tenais également à vous dire que j’ai mis à jour le chapitre de la Colère car j’ai remarqué que ma fin n’était pas forcément claire pour tout le monde (avec l’histoire des pouvoirs et de l’anneau) même si ce chapitre doit peut-être vous éclairer un peu plus ? En tout cas j’ai rajouté quelques lignes en plus, à la fin donc.

Pour les fans de Supernatural et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore la série, pour votre information, Dean n’est censé porter la bague de la Mort qu’une seule journée et s’il a le pouvoir de tuer avec seulement un contact, il n’est pas dit que c’est automatique, tout comme il peut retirer la bague comme il en a envie. Donc j’ai bien changé ces détails pour mon histoire ;)

Il n’y a pas de dates précises pour chaque chapitre, on fait quand on a le temps et surtout les idées, et on attend que l’autre est fini pour publier, ça nous motive !    

Bon eh bien c’est tout pour le moment, je vous laisse et n’oubliez pas…    

_Une review ou un sort !_


	7. Superbia : L’Orgueil du meilleur - Michael x Harry

**Disclaimer**  : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling, Supernatural appartient à Eric Kipke qui a créé la série et à McG qui la produit et je ne fais aucun profit sur cette histoire (ou alors on ne m’a pas prévenu lol)   

 **Rating**  : K+  

 **Genre**  : Romance, Emotional Comfort

 **Crossover**  : Harry Potter & Supernatural  

 **Warning**  : Spoiler Harry Potter et Supernatural principalement Saison 11 et plus 

 **Pairing**  : Michael x Harry   

 **Défi** : Les Sept Pêchés

 **Définition** **(à titre d’information)** : Orgueil (en latin  _Superbia_ ) est  _une opinion très avantageuse, le plus souvent exagérée, qu’on a de sa valeur personnelle, aux dépens de la considération due à autrui_  

Bonjour les petites gens, voici un petit projet qui se terminera en sept chapitres, un par pêché, avec un petit chapitre explicatif si vous aussi vous souhaitez participer à ce défi ! Car en effet, cela en est un que je réalise avec  **Amethyste-Anathanne-Ambre** , qui a de son côté choisi le fandom HP/Silmarillion (de l'univers de Tolkien donc).  

J’espère que ses petites histoires vous plairont, au passage, il y a un couple différent à chaque fois, donc n’hésitez pas à aller voir !  

Allez, bonne lecture :)   

**°0o0°**

**_Superbia : L’Orgueil du meilleur_**  

 **…**   

« _L’orgueil est aussi fréquemment hypocrite que la modestie_ » - Jean Rostaud

Dieu regardait Michael avec déception. Malgré le temps que l’Ange passa dans la même cage que Lucifer, cela n’avait pas semblé avoir eu le moindre impact sur lui. Son mépris pour le genre humain était toujours aussi flagrant, il les dédaignait sans même chercher à se cacher. Les autres anges baissaient la tête devant lui, n’osant jamais le contredire, il était après tout un Archange, le premier d’entre tous. Cependant Dieu ne tolèrerait pas plus longtemps les agissements de son fils.

Cela avait mis un peu de temps, car les sorciers savaient se cacher quand ils ne voulaient pas qu’on les trouve, mais il réussit un beau jour à apparaître sur le porche de la maison d’une ancienne connaissance. Il avait rencontré cet humain lorsqu’il était lui-même encore Chuck. Son nom était Harry Potter et il l’avait approché à des fins de recherches, concernant les créatures surnaturelles que l’écrivain/prophète qu’il était alors, décrivait dans son histoire. Il avait été surpris de trouver quelqu’un de relativement sérieux qui ne critiquaient pas ses livres, mais qui ne s’extasiait pas non plus comme un fan sous méthamphétamine.

Il avait été ravi de lui partager ses connaissances alors limitées sur cet autre monde, tandis qu’Harry lui faisait découvrir lui-même un véritable monde magique sans le moindre démon. Quand finalement il avait accepté de redevenir Dieu pour aider les Winchester avec sa sœur, Amara, il avait craint d’avoir perdu le seul véritable ami qu’il s’était fait au fils de ses vies… Mais ses doutes furent chassés quand il rencontra de nouveau Harry, quelques semaines plus tard, un peu par hasard, et que ce dernier se jeta presque sur lui pour le tâter de tous les côtés.

Il avait oublié ce _détail_ , mais le lendemain de sa décision de redevenir Dieu, il aurait dû se trouver dans un avion pour aller voir la nouvelle maison d’Harry en France. Le jeune homme s’était tellement inquiété pour lui qu’il avait fait le voyage en Amérique pour le chercher désespérément. Les Winchester ne s’étaient pas attendus à cette petite boule de caractère qu’était Harry et ils s’étaient notamment moqués – plus ou moins gentiment selon le frère – de son attitude de mère poule avec _Dieu_. Harry avait surpris tout le monde, même lui à vrai dire, en leur disant que ce n’était pas un secret pour lui depuis longtemps.

Apparemment, mourir mais revenir à la vie lors de son combat ultime contre Voldemort, avait altérer sa vision de son environnement, ainsi que son sixième sens. Il pouvait dire beaucoup de choses désormais sur les personnes qu’il rencontrait, simplement en regardant leur aura. En se concentrant, il pouvait même voir percevoir des bribes de passé d’une personne et cela ne s’étendait pas toujours à la vie en cours. Il avait donc toujours été clair pour lui que Chuck était apparemment un dieu. Apprendre donc qu’il était _Dieu_ ne lui avait à peine donné qu’un haussement d’épaule. Harry regrettait juste la naïveté adorable de Chuck, mais il n’avait pas changé son attitude envers lui.

Dieu, ou plutôt comme il préférait continuer à s’appeler, Chuck, savait donc qu’il pouvait faire confiance à son ami pour l’aider dans la tâche qu’il voulait lui confier. Quand Harry ouvrit la porte, il fut ravi de voir l’Être Primordial ! Mais dès ils furent installés et qu’il commença à lui expliquer la raison de sa visite, il se mit rapidement à faire la moue… Il ne voulait pas jouer à la Babysitter avec un Archange en mal de vivre. Il allait même refuser très franchement, il avait autre chose de plus important à faire comme… se cacher… lire des livres ? s’occuper de son jardin ? Enfin bref, il était débordé !

Mais Chuck avait plus d’un tour dans son sac et il lui fit ce que Dean aurait amicalement appelé, une tête de chiot. Il y a tellement d’espoir et de désespoir dans son regard, tellement de confiance en lui… Que Harry céda. Il accepta de loger Michael dans son _humble_ maison, le temps qu’il arrête enfin sa crise d’adolescence. Harry sentit qu’il allait le regretter de toute façon.

Et son instinct ne le trompa pas.

Dieu avait à peine donné une explication à Michael, avant de lui enlever ses ailes et sa grâce et de le lâcher dans son jardin… Sur ses rosiers merde ! Ils avaient passé un hiver difficile et Harry avait été ravi de voir qu’ils allaient refleurir ! Mais cet idiot d’Ange et ce crétin de Dieu, les avait ruinés… !

« Mes rosiers !! » S’écria presqu’hystériquement Harry, n’arrivant pas à se retenir.

Il envoya voler Michael avec sa magie et s’agenouilla devant les pauvres fleurs agressées, sans se soucier de l’ange qui peinait à trouver son équilibre pour juste se lever. Le jeune homme n’aimait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour s’occuper de son jardin, laissant ses plantes en nourrir d’autres quand malheureusement leur temps était fini, mais pour cette fois, il s’autorisa une petite entorse, car il était sûr et certain que nulle part il était écrit, dans un quelconque livre des morts de plantes, que ses rosiers devaient mourir écrasé par un foutu ange !

Il posa ses mains sur la terre fraiche, aux pieds de ses rosiers et il poussa sa magie directement dans la terre, en espérant qu’elle toucherait les racines et que cela sauverait ses précieuses plantes.

« Allez mes douces, soyez de bonnes filles et acceptez le cadeau de papa… » Murmura-t-il désespérément.

Heureusement ses prières semblèrent entendues – _merci Chuck, même si c’est de ta faute à l’origine_ , pensa Harry – et les dégâts de ses jolies fleurs se réparèrent petit à petit et bientôt, ce fut comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Soupirant de soulagement, Harry se leva de sa position accroupie, essuyant ses mains pleines de terre humides, sur son pantalon en lin beige, déjà fortement tâché de marron et de vert. C’était le pantalon qu’il utilisait pour jardiner après tout. Il se tourna ensuite vers l’Ange tremblant sur ses jambes. Il était un peu pathétique comme ça et cela calma sa colère.

« Je m’appelle Harry. On m’a demandé de m’occuper de toi pendant ton séjour sur Terre. » Déclara nonchalamment le sorcier vers l’être ayant perdu ses ailes et semblant plutôt perdu. « Ça va aller ? » Ajouta-t-il, un chouïa inquiet pour lui.

Le ton de sa voix sembla froisser l’Archange qui fit de son mieux pour se redresser le plus possible et le toiser de haut. L’arrogance de ses traits lui rappelait désagréablement le Draco Malfoy de leurs premières années à Poudlard.

« Bien sûr. » Cracha-t-il presque, le regardant avec un certain dégoût.

Les traits d’Harry se durcir, son visage s’assombrissant sous l’émotion, et il répondit avec la même haine.

« Tant mieux. » Ricana-t-il avec mépris, dans une imitation plutôt de bonne facture de l’attitude de Snape.

L’Archange sembla sincèrement choqué par son ton. Comme s’il l’avait insulté directement – ce qui n’était pas faux – et que c’était en soin une terrible offense, plus encore que ses mots. Harry plissa le nez. Ce mec avait vraiment un problème, il n’avait jamais rencontré d’aussi orgueilleux, à part peut-être Voldemort. Mais il était ici chez lui et il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds aussi facilement.

« Je te préviens tout de suite. » Siffla-t-il d’une voix qui n’était peut-être pas totalement humaine. « Chuck a voulu que je garde un œil sur toi, mais ange ou pas, je ne serais pas ton hôte, juste le propriétaire de ton lieu de vie. Cela veut dire que tu me dois un minimum de respect et que je ne travaillerais pas pour toi. »

Michael s’apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, mais Harry ne le lui en laissa pas le temps car il fit demi-tour et rejoignit sa maison. Pourtant, malgré ses paroles, il se posa contre la banquette se trouvant devant la fenêtre donnant sur sa cours et il observa l’Ange essayer de placer un pied devant l’autre. Comme il était à l’étage, il avait une certaine sécurité de ne pas être vu, le laissant observer l’autre sans qu’il ne le sache. Il aurait l’air bien idiot si Michael s’enfuyait ou s’il se blessait parce qu’il l’avait laissé sans surveillance. Il l’avait promis à Chuck après tout.

Finalement la nuit commença à tomber et Michael s’était laissé tomber contre un arbre. Il avait essayé de trouver la limite de cette propriété, mais il retournait à chaque fois à la maison. Il ne pensait pas avoir un mauvais sens d’orientation, mais présentement il semblait s’en être allé en vacance. Il soupçonnait que la magie de l’homme y était pour quelque chose. Quand le loup pointa le coup de sa queue, Michael était trop fatigué pour montrer le moindre dégoût devant l’aide qu’il lui proposa.

Contrairement à Lucifer, il n’était pas jaloux des humains, mais il s’agissait de créatures imparfaites et inférieures à eux. C’était pour cela qu’il ne les supportait pas et les considérait comme avec autant de mépris. Il était un Archange et même sans son titre, il restait une création personnelle de Dieu, il était évident qu’il était au-dessus d’eux.

Harry soupira, en espérant qu’il ne finirait pas par avoir Michael à l’usure, car cela pourrait prendre des centaines d’années avant que l’Archange ne revoit sa position, bien que cela semblait être le seul chemin possible pour l’instant. Il aida la créature ayant perdu ses ailes à s’installer à la table de la cuisine, tandis qu’il mettait deux sets de couverts et d’assiettes. Il sortit ensuite un délicieux repas du four – du mouton ayant amoureusement mariné avec quelques succulentes patates entières. Il s’installa face à l’ange et le regarda un instant évaluer le plat du soir.

« Que ce soit clair Michael. Exceptionnellement ce soir tu pourras manger. Mais dès demain, du petit-déjeuner au dîner, tu devras m’aider à cuisiner ou te préparer ta propre nourriture toi-même, sinon tu ne mangeras pas. Ce sera la même chose pour tout le reste des tâches quotidiennes. » Déclara d’une voix calme mais ferme.

L’Ange renifla dédaigneusement. Sûrement n’avait-il pas encore compris qu’ayant perdu sa grâce, il ne pourrait pas survivre sans sommeil et sans nourriture bien longtemps. Harry se demanda à ce moment-là comment cela se passerait.

Il n’aurait pas dû souhaiter que Michael découvre les _inconvénients_ de la vie humaine si vite. Il devint infect dès cet instant. Il essaya au début de réclamer à ce que l’ _humain_ le traite comme l’être supérieur qu’il était, mais Harry ne le laissa pas lui marcher sur les pieds, il avait laissé trop de gens le faire par le passé. Les Dursley, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape, Draco ou même ses amis Hermione et Ron. Il ne leur en voulait pas forcément à tous, mais il ne l’acceptait plus désormais.

Michael avait eu l’impression de recevoir une grosse claque et il avait dû se résoudre les règles qui lui avaient été données. Même s’il râlait sans cesse, même s’il se plaignait tout le temps, même s’il poussait parfois des crises de colère, Harry considéra que c’était déjà un premier pas en avant et cela « améliora » leur relation – si on pouvait parler d’une telle chose.

Le temps passait comme dans une bulle chez Harry, presque rien ne venait bousculer le quotidien qui s’était mis petit à petit en place dans la maison, et Michael finit par perdre la notion du temps. Le matin, l’Archange se leva avec le soleil pour aller s’occuper de sa propre partie du jardin, son hôte était déjà couvert de terre quand il arrivait. Harry était ensuite en charge du petit-déjeuner car il avait fini son travail le premier. Le matin était en général plutôt calme, ils se contentaient de commencer à préparer le repas de midi vers 10h ou 11h.

Ils avaient répartis les tâches ménagères selon les jours de la semaine. Par exemple il fallait passer la serpillère le dimanche, ou étendre le linge de mardi. Ils se répartissaient généralement la maison en fonction des pièces ou des étages quand il s’agissait de nettoyer. Après quoi, Michael préparait le dîner sous la supervision d’Harry. Le reste de la soirée se terminait toujours dans le salon, à regarder un film ou une série, ou à lire tranquillement.

Aucun d’eux ne s’étaient rendus compte des mois qui s’étaient écoulés, avant que Michael calme peu à peu son tempérament, et même après. L’Archange était toujours un peu hautain envers les humains « particulièrement stupides » et il méprisait les criminels mais il avait fini par apprendre à respecter la vie sur Terre, à voir leurs qualités et non plus que leurs défauts, à accepter qu’il pouvait et devait même apprendre des choses d’eux.

Cela aurait sûrement suffit à Dieu pour qu’il réintègre l’ange parmi les siens, mais Michael n’y avait même pas pensé. Il se plaisait à cette vie simple et tranquille, loin des ennuis, loin du Paradis qui comptait sans cesse sur lui, loin de ses frères et sœurs qui s’entredéchiraient. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu’un pour écouter ses malheurs, au lieu d’être celui qui devait écouter. Au début il ne parlait à Harry que de la vie au Paradis, la vie des anges, puis il avait fini par s’ouvrir, petit à petit, à parler de ce qu’il ressentait, de ses peurs, de ses rêves et de ses attentes envers sa famille ou Dieu.

Harry comprenait le poids de ses responsabilités peut-être mieux que personne ne le pourrait jamais. Lui-aussi avait dû se battre pour tout un peuple, avec la culpabilité de voir ceux qui le suivaient mourir sous les coups de l’ennemi. Ce fut dur pour lui et cela le serait pour Michael aussi. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à fuir ses responsabilités, mais son temps avec le sorcier avait fini par transformer son devoir en un rêve lointain d’une autre vie.

« Michael ? » Demanda son gardien en voyant son regard perdu dans le vague.

Il ne l’avouerait sûrement jamais, mais l’Archange qui était toujours ronchon au réveil, celui qui avait parfois du mal à se concentrer, pensant à trop de choses en même temps, cet homme qui adorait les séries policières sur jouées, pouvant en rire des heures durant, et qui prenait plus de temps qu’une fille à soigner son apparence dans la salle de bain, était devenu plus important pour lui qu’il ne l’aurait jamais cru. Etait-ce dû à tout ce temps – près de six ans maintenant en réalité – passé uniquement à ces côtés ? Peut-être. Mais Harry avait réellement appris à apprécier Michael, même bien avant qu’il ne s’adoucisse.

Au début, ils se disputaient presque sans cesse et cela pouvait vraiment devenir méchant. Pourtant, au fil du temps, après trois mois de cohabitation, quelque chose avait changé, c’était devenu un jeu pour eux, cela les aidait à aller mieux, à mettre de l’ _ambiance_ dans la maison. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu’Harry commença à apprécier Michael, malgré le pêché qui lui rongeait toujours le cœur. Et c’était la même chose pour l’Archange. Il n’avait pu que s’incliner devant la patience de son hôte et il s’était peu à peu mis à le respecter.

Cependant, ce n’était pas ce genre de sentiments qui secouaient son ventre ces derniers temps. Avoir Harry à moitié allongé sur lui ne l’aidait pas non plus. Il appréciait la chaleur de l’autre corps contre le sien, il ne pouvait plus s’en passer, mais c’était aussi une forme de supplice pour lui. Il pensait savoir quoi faire, il l’avait vu un certain nombre de fois dans les films ou les séries qu’ils regardaient ensemble devant la télé. Néanmoins il craignait ce qu’il pourrait se passer si…

« Michael ? » L’appela une nouvelle fois Harry, plus proche cette fois.

Les yeux de l’Archange se posèrent enfin sur lui, le regardant un instant avant de se mettre à brûler de détermination. Le sorcier sentit une pierre tomber dans son estomac, tout un tas de scénario se jouait dans son esprit quant à la raison de ce regard et il avait peur d’avouer qu’il craignait de voir l’homme repartir, le laissant seul dans cette maison qui s’était imprégné de sa présence.

Quand des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher, Harry eu l’impression que sa peau prenait littéralement feu, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant s’éloigner de cette si douce torture. Ils étaient désormais si proches qu’il n’y avait plus qu’un souffle qui les séparait. Michael le regarda un long moment et le sorcier finit par se sentir gêné sous son regard intense. Il finit cependant par tout oublier quand des lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les siennes.

Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps, il en avait tant de fois rêvé, l’obligeant à se lever plus tôt pour nettoyer les traces de ses délits. Son corps devenait mou contre Michael qui le pressa un peu plus contre lui, comme s’il voulait l’absorber à son propre corps, pour qu’ils n’aient plus jamais à se quitter… C’était si bon !

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ils finirent par s’éloigner lentement, terriblement lentement, l’un de l’autre. Harry se sentait bouleverser par les sentiments puissants et dévastateurs qui faisaient rages en lui, mais qui brillaient également dans les yeux de l’Archange. Cela semblait presqu’irréel…

« Tu te crois assez bien pour moi alors ? » Murmura le sorcier, ne pouvant s’empêcher d’essayer d’évacuer la peur que tout ne soit qu’un rêve.

« Evidemment. » Souffla Michael contre ses lèvres humides. « Je suis le meilleur, je suis largement au-dessus des autres. Je ne peux être que ton premier choix. »

Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas glousser, mais heureusement Michael l’aida dans cette quête lorsqu’il l’embrassa de nouveau fiévreusement.

Lorsque Chuck se présentait sur le pas de leur porte, quatre ans plus tard, avec l’intention de savoir si la boucle temporelle devait ou non être maintenu, il y trouverait peut-être plus qu’un ange orgueilleusement amoureux et un sorcier plus heureux que jamais, peut-être qu’il trouverait également quelques orgueilleux néphilims aux yeux verts… La vie était pleine d’imprévues et de surprises.

**FIN**

**°0o0°**

Voilà pour ce septième et dernier pêché ! L’Orgueil !

Nous en avons terminé pour ce défi, le prochain chapitre sera donc une explication si vous souhaitez le reproduire de votre côté ;)

Nous finissons donc ce défi avec Michael, l’Archange numéro 1 du Paradis ! Il était tant qu’il redescende sur terre, dans tous les sens du terme xD Bien évidemment, cette histoire ne prends pas en compte les derniers épisodes sortis dans la saison 13 ! Et de ce fait, c’est Dieu qui a fait sortir Michael de la cage, dans mon histoire.

Pour un peu plus de précision, Harry et Michael se trouve dans une bulle temporelle qui accélère le temps, un peu comme en Enfers où le temps passe plus vite là-bas que sur Terre, car Dieu savait qu’il faudrait du temps à Michael pour changer, mais avec les problèmes qu’il y a sur Terre, il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser le Paradis trop longtemps sans Michael, d’où cette bulle. C’est aussi pour ça qu’Harry et Michael ne voient plus le temps passer, c’est une sorte d’effet secondaire de la bulle.

J’espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé ce couple et que surtout, vous avez apprécié cette petite série de pêchés !

Je vous revois bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures et n’oubliez pas…

_Une_ _review_ _ou un sort !_


	8. Bonus : Explication Défi

Bonjour les petites gens !

Le défi vous a plus et il vous tente ? Voici ce qu'il faut faire pour participer ;)

* * *

  **INTITULE DU DEFI**

* * *

  **Univers**  : All Fandom

 **Couple**  : 1 chapitre = 1 pêché = 1 couple

 **Taille**  : 7 chapitres, pas de limite de mot

Le principe ? Ecrire dans un seul recueil, 7 chapitres sur les 7 sept pêchés capitaux, et mettre en scène un couple différent à chaque fois

* * *

  **REGLES**

* * *

\- Un seul recueil pour le défi

\- Un chapitre = un couple, donc 7 couples différents au total

\- Les chapitres peuvent se suivre ou être indépendants

\- L'ordre des pêchés est déjà donné

\- Vous pouvez faire des Crossover

\- Pas de limite de temps

\- Pas de limite de mots

\- Deux types de contraintes facultatives

\- Possibilité de coupler avec un autre défi

* * *

  **PRINCIPE & CONTRAINTES**

* * *

 Tout d'abord, il faudra inclure un certain nombre de choses dans chaque chapitre, notamment les définitions des pêchés que vous trouverez ci-dessous, pour que tout le monde soit d'accord sur ces points.

Les définitions sont à inclure dans la présentation du chapitre (avec les disclaimers par exemple) mais pas obligatoirement dans votre texte directement.

Il faudra ajouter à cela une citation en début de chapitre, mais votre texte ne doit pas forcément refléter cette citation. Elle ne sert qu'à mettre dans l'ambiance en quelque sorte mais elle peut tout de même vous inspirer.

Vous trouverez ci-dessous quelques synonymes de chaque pêché également, mais il ne s'agit là que d'une aide et non d'une obligation de les utiliser.

Je vous propose donc deux types de contraintes, une contrainte " **Dieux et Déesses** " où vous devez parler du Dieu que je cite dans la contrainte (il se peut que je propose deux dieux, vous pouvez alors choisir celui que vous préférez utiliser).

L'autre contrainte nommée " **Quotidien** " a pour but de faire apparaître dans votre texte l'objet que je vous donne ET la phrase donnée doit apparaître telle quelle dans le texte. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir soit l'objet, soit la phase. Il s'agit d'un ensemble.

Vous ne pouvez pas choisir une contrainte seulement pour un chapitre. Si vous choisissez une contrainte, elle s'appliquera à tous les chapitres.

Dernier point : les chapitres peuvent n'avoir aucun rapport entre eux, comme dans ma propre version du défi (Les Vices de l'Âme) ou justement se suivre si l'envie vous prends, comme dans la version de coéquipière (Celui qui vit).

Nous avons écris nos chapitres ensemble pour nous motiver et nous avons que le chapitre soit terminé avant de le poster. Je ne peux que vous invitez à faire de même, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire.

.

> ** Chapitre 1 ** **: Acedia ou Paresse**

Définition : La Paresse (ou  _Acedia_  en latin) est  _un mal de l'âme qui s'exprime par l'ennui, ainsi que le dégoût pour la prière, la pénitence et la lecture spirituelle_

Citation : «  _La paresse des autres est une menace pour la mienne_  » Ylipe

Synonymes : nonchalance, torpeur, oisiveté, lenteur, retard, inaction

**DIEUX & DÉESSES**

Choix A : Hypnos, Dieu Grec du sommeil

Choix B : Morphée, Dieu Grec des rêves prophétiques

**QUOTIDIEN**

Objet : Horloge

Phrase à associer :  _le temps échappe à celui qui paresse_

_._

> ** Chapitre 2 ** **: Avaritia ou Avarice**

Définition : L'Avarice (ou  _Avaritia_  en latin) est  _un état d'esprit qui consiste à ne pas vouloir se séparer de ses biens et richesses_

Citation : «  _L'avarice est comme le feu, plus on y met de bois, plus il brûle_  » Proverbe

Synonymes : cupidité, parcimonie, convoitise, ambition, vénalité, concupiscence

**DIEUX & DÉESSES**

Phtonos, Dieu Grec de la Jalousie et de la Rivalité

**QUOTIDIEN**

Objet : Barrière (une protection pour ses bien et ses sentiments, il ne donnera rien)

Phrase à associer :  _L'avare qui se protège et protège ses bien de l'avidité des autres_

_._

> ** Chapitre 3 ** **: Gula ou Gourmandise**

Définition : La Gourmandise (ou  _Gula_  en latin) est  _un désir d'aliments jugés particulièrement agréables, qui peut être considéré comme un défaut ou une faute_

Citation : «  _La gourmandise commence quand on n'a plus faim_  » Alphonse Daudet

Synonymes : gloutonnerie, voracité, friandise, douceur, appétit, boulimie

**DIEUX & DÉESSES**

Elpis, Déesse Grec de l'Espoir portant une Corne d'Abondance

**QUOTIDIEN**

Objet : Bol (récipient de nourriture)

Phrase à associer :  _Le gourmand dresse la table de sa faim_

_._

> ** Chapitre 4 ** **: Invidia ou Envie**

Définition : L'Envie (ou  _Invidia_  en latin) est  _une volonté de posséder sans nécessité et s'oppose alors au besoin_

Citation : «  _Il vaut mieux faire envie que pitié_  » Hérodote

Synonymes : attraction, tentation, désir, fascination, passion, convoitise

**DIEUX & DÉESSES**

Invidia, Déesse Romaine de l'Envie et de l'Indignation face à un avantage injuste

**QUOTIDIEN**

Objet : Lanterne

Phrase à associer :  _La lumière attire l'envieux comme un papillon vers sa mort_

_._

> ** Chapitre 5 ** **: Ira ou Colère**

Définition : La Colère (ou  _Ira_  en latin) est  _une affirmation de sa personne ou d'une volonté personnelle, émotion résultant d'un manque, d'une frustration ou d'une blessure physique ou psychique_

Citation : «  _La colère est née pour la destruction commune_  » Sénèque

Synonymes : amertume, rancœur, agressivité, antipathie, courroux, déchaînement

**DIEUX & DÉESSES**

Némésis, Déesse Grec de la Juste Colère et de la Rétribution Céleste

**QUOTIDIEN**

Objet : Tisonnier

Phrase à associer :  _Le coléreux se déchaîne dans sa cage, ne faisant qu'en renforcer sa solidité_

_._

 

> ** Chapitre 6 ** **: Luxuria ou Luxure**

Définition : La Luxure (ou  _Luxuria_  en latin) est  _un penchant immodéré pour la pratique des plaisirs sexuels_

Citation : «  _La luxure n'égare pas les gens, les gens s'égarent eux-mêmes_  » Proverbe

Synonymes : impudeur, indécence, débauche, perversion, pornographie, lubricité

**DIEUX & DEESSES**

Aphrodite, Déesse Grec de l'Amour et de la Sexualité

**QUOTIDIEN**

Objet : Boxeur en dentelle

Phrase à associer :  _La luxure ne s'épanouit que si deux personnes au moins partagent ce vice_

_._

 

> ** Chapitre 7 ** **: Superbia ou Orgueil**

Définition : L'Orgueil (ou  _Superbia_  en latin) est  _une opinion très avantageuse, le plus souvent exagérée, qu'on a de sa valeur personnelle aux dépens de la considération due à autrui_

Citation : «  _L'orgueil est aussi fréquemment hypocrite que la modestie_  » Jean Rostaud

Synonymes : dignité, arrogance, mépris, autosatisfaction, prétention, audace

**DIEUX & DEESSES**

Tecciztecati, Dieu Aztèque de la Fierté, devenu la Lune

**QUOTIDIEN**

Objet : Miroir

Phrase à associer :  _L'orgueil est aux Hommes, ce que l'humilité est aux Démons, un poison_

 

* * *

Je me permets de vous informer également que le pêché n'est pas obligé de toucher un des personnages de votre couple, mais aussi un personnage secondaire tant que vous le présenter correctement.

Vous pouvez également retrouver le défi sur le forum  **La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons** , si vous souhaitez le réaliser dans le cadre d'un défi qui rapporte des points, au lien suivant : www.fanfiction.net topic/201789/171670190/1/


End file.
